Je n'espère rien qu'un peu de bonheur
by Mayura974
Summary: La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. C'est ce que va apprendre Tony et Loki à leurs dépends. IronFrost en devenir. Léger spoil d'Iron Man 3 au début mais rien de bien méchant.
1. Chapitre 1 : Perte

**Alors bonjour à tous. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Cette histoire est destinée à relater une histoire d'amour entre hommes alors pour ceux qui n'aime pas je vous invite à ne pas lire. J'accepte tous les critiques dans la limite qu'il ne soit pas insultant. Je ne sais pas vraiment si cette fic sera longue ou pas cela dépendra des retours des lecteurs. S'il vous plaît donnez votre avis. Ce passage est une deathfic mais la suite devrait être un peu plus joyeuse.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment.**

**Prologue : Perte**

Il y a des moments dans une vie qu'on ne veut pas vivre. J'aurais tellement voulu que le bonheur que je vivais jusqu'à ce début de semaine continue indéfiniment. Je n'avais plus ces fichus éclats de shrapnels dans le corps, ni l'ark d'ailleurs. Pepper était à mes côtés, souriante. Pourtant, toute chose a une fin. Je l'ai appris par la force des choses que la vie ne nous donne jamais rien de bien sans nous retirer quelque chose en retour.

Ma tour est enfin de nouveau habitable, j'étais un peu effrayé de revenir à New York après tous ces évènements mais avec Pepper, je pensais pouvoir y arriver sans problème. On a donc de nouveau emménagé dans le penthouse.

Je me rappelle de cette nuit, où elle et moi nous étions sur le balcon, un verre à la main observant la ville et écoutant le bruit continu de sa population. On parlait de tout et de rien. Puis se retournant vers moi et me prenant dans ses bras, elle m'a chuchoté qu'elle était enceinte. Je dois dire que j'ai eu peur, très peur. Un enfant, oh bien sûr j'étais heureux. Un sourire niais et imbécile était apparu sur mon visage et n'avait pas voulu le quitter jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais la peur s'était également installée dans mon estomac. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas comment devenir père, comment élever un enfant. Howard Stark était peut-être mon géniteur, mon modèle, celui que je voulais impressionner mais il n'était pas un père à proprement dit. Et puis même si je n'avais aucun ennemi déclaré pour l'instant, une voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me murmurer inlassablement que je ne serais jamais en paix, que mon rôle d'Iron Man ne serait jamais terminé. C'est normal en même temps, je suis Iron Man. Mais, moi qui avais failli la perdre, ma douce Pepper à cause de cette histoire avec le Mandarin. Je ne me sentais pas assez fort, assez robuste mentalement et physiquement pour la protéger et le protéger lui, cet enfant, mon enfant.

Alors la nuit d'après son annonce je m'étais enfermé dans mon nouvel atelier, une bouteille de whisky et un verre à mes côtés, pour réfléchir à la manière de gérer cette situation. Le soir, quand je suis sorti de l'atelier pour allais dans la cuisine ma décision était prise : j'allais tout faire pour que être le père que je n'avais jamais eu et je les protègerais. Si je n'étais pas assez fort, alors je le deviendrais quoiqu'il m'en coute.

Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que mon espoir était vain. Je pensais à tous, je la couvrais d'attention, j'améliorais mon armure, Jarvis également. J'ai même cessé de boire. Je prenais des cours d'art martiaux. Avec Toi et Dumm-e j'aménageais la chambre du bébé. Pepper quant à elle souriait, heureuse, si belle. Elle était la seule chose qui me faisait me lever le matin après tout. Lorsque les autres avaient appris la nouvelle, avait été heureux pour nous. Même si Natasha n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'un gamin comme moi soit capable d'élever un enfant. Pepper avait pris ma défense en disant que j'avais mûri. Je m'étais mis à sourire, le regard rivé sur la femme que j'aimais.

Et nous voilà plusieurs mois plus tard. Un jour comme un autre. Je m'étais attendu à tous, des supers-vilains, des kidnappeurs, des terroristes mais pas à ça. Pas à cette injustice immense. Moi qui avais tout fait pour être plus fort, qui avait tout calculé pour sa sécurité, pour leur sécurité. Mon bonheur avait volé en éclat à la seconde où je me suis retourné. La voir marcher vers le bâtiment et voir cette voiture. Cette voiture dont les freins avaient lâché, la percuter. La voir sur ce sol gris, du sang commençant a inondé l'asphalte. Elle était là, à peine à 2 mètre de moi. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de bouger. Les urgences étaient arrivées, l'ont emmené. Et là moi, je suis assis sur cette chaise dans ce couloir vide de tout sentiment heureux. Mes amis sont présents, ils attendent également. Rhodes me passe sa main dans le dos dans une vague tentative de me réconforter. Le chaos dans mon esprit m'empêche d'espérer quoique ce soit.

Au bout de moment, les larmes dont je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir depuis le drame se mirent à se déverser sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je compris. Je me mets alors debout et j'attends devant la porte. A peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. L'un des médecins sort le visage grave. Dans ses bras une petite chose habillée de rose s'agite. Il me la tend, je la prends sans un regard. Je continue d'observer l'homme en face de moi qui me fait signe de la tête que c'était fini. Cette femme que j'aimais, qui m'avait aimé, qui avait toujours été à mes côtés n'étaient plus. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau. Je retourne m'assoir sur la chaise, déconnecté de la réalité. Ce n'est qu'alors que je tourne mon regard vers l'agitation dans mes bras. Deux petites mains sont tendues vers moi. Les yeux de l'enfant sont encore fermés mais sa tête est dirigée vers moi. L'une de ses mains se pose sur ma joue. Seulement alors ses pleurs que je n'entendais pas, s'arrêtent. Un petit sourire apparait sur mes lèvres et ma voix s'élève dans le couloir, ce n'est qu'un murmure mais dans le silence ambiant cela parait être un cri :

« Merci Pepper. Je t'aime. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Condamnation

**Alors voilà le 2ème chapitre. Vu que je suis en vacances, j'essaierai de poster les chapitres plus ou moins quotidiennement mais je ne garantis rien. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus. Ici, on va parler un peu de Loki^^.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 2 : Condamnation**

Qu'ai-je fais ? Pourquoi ? Je me sens si vide maintenant. J'ai été ridicule. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment la haine et le désespoir a pu autant me submerger. Ma réaction a été si violente, si virulente. Malgré la découverte de ma véritable nature, malgré le mensonge de mon père Odin, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est du sang sur les mains. Pas ceux de guerrier mais ceux de civils, d'innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé d'autre que la paix. Et ces humains qui m'ont tenu tête, malgré leur peur. Je ne leur dirais jamais mais j'ai été impressionné par ces mortels. Leur ténacité est sans pareil. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Thor tient tant à ces humains. Je me dégoûte, je n'ai qu'une seule envie maintenant, mourir.

J'ai fait mon fier i peine quelques minutes devant les amis de Thor, mais intérieurement j'ai si honte. Maintenant je suis dans cette immense salle. Je n'ose même pas relever la tête. Tous les conseillers du roi sont là, en face de moi je devine qu'il y a mère et Odin. Odin, cet homme qui m'a mentit toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais certainement plus lui faire confiance. Mais n'est-ce pas risible, moi qui suis dieu du mensonge, je n'ai pas su voir à travers son mensonge. Et j'ai osé narguer les autres avec ma puissance.

Thor m'a placé à 2 mètres du trône, je garde la tête basse. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière. Odin tape sur le sol avec Gungnir, tout le monde se tait. Le silence est pesant.

« Loki Odinson, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui afin de juger tes actes. »

Un murmure envahit les conseillers, puis à nouveau le silence.

« Tu as fait pénétrer à Asgard des ennemis dans l'espoir qu'il me tue. Tu as attenté à la vie de ton frère Thor. Tu as tenté d'envahir Midgard avec l'aide des Chitauris, créature qui sont hors des neuf royaumes. »

A nouveau le silence. Thor s'approche de moi pour me retirer le bâillon sur la bouche. Odin reprend.

« Mon fils qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense. »

Je déglutis et j'ose enfin lever les yeux.

« Odin…Père de toute chose. Je…n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Seul une colère et une haine inconsidérée. Le tesseract ne m'a pas aidé à calmer ces ressentiments. »

Du coin de l'œil je remarque les messes-basses des conseillers ainsi que leurs mimiques dégoûtés J'observe Thor qui me sourit tendrement. Mes yeux se posent enfin sur ma mère. Elle se tient près du trône, droite, fière comme une reine doit l'être. Ses yeux sont rouges et brillent, elle a pleuré. La culpabilité m'accable un peu plus. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux en me rendant compte que je n'ai toujours pas regardé mon père. J'agis exactement de la même manière que lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'avais fait une bêtise. Mais là, cette fois-ci, la faute commise était trop importante pour être pardonné. Pourtant, lorsque mon regard croise enfin le regard de cet homme que j'avais espéré rendre fier un jour, ce n'est pas de la colère que l'on put voir. Mais de la déception, de la tristesse, mais également de la culpabilité.

Le silence du roi s'éternisait, les conseillers commençaient à s'agiter. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement. Ils ne voulaient que ma mort, ils voulaient mon sang. Le pire étant que j'étais prêt à leur offrir cela. Je ne me vois pas continuer à vivre comme ça, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Malgré le monde dans la salle, je peux m'empêcher de penser à Midgard et à cet humain. Depuis que j'ai remis les pieds à Asgard, il occupe un petit coin de mon esprit. J'aurais tant aimé le voir à nouveau, lui parler, le taquiner un peu sans doute. Dans d'autres situations nous aurions pu devenir amis. La tristesse m'envahit, ainsi que le regret. Mais ça ne sert à rien la sentence allait tombée. Je serais sans doute mort à la fin de cette journée. Cela ne sert à rien de penser à ce mortel stupide qui se trimbalait dans une boîte de métal volante. J'aurais tant aimé…Non. Tu vas mourir.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Odin se lève et soupire, avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de la salle.

« Moi Odin, roi d'Asgard, ai décidé. »

Je pousse un petit soupir devant tant de dramaturgie.

« Pour tous les actes que tu as perpétré envers la couronne d'Asgard et pour le drame survenu sur Midgard, tes pouvoirs seront brigués, tu es déchu de l'ensemble de tes titres de dieu et te retire le sort qui te fait garder notre apparence. Tu es également exilé sur Jotunheim. »

L'effarement fut visible sur mon visage tant le verdict me paraissait surréaliste. Jotunheim, la terre des géants des glaces. J'avais été enlevé à ce monde et maintenant on me renvoyait là-bas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Devrai-je être heureux de repartir vivant ? Aurai-je dû plutôt mourir ? Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas la situation.

Odin fit un signe de tête à un garde qui s'approcha avec une boîte, qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait un collier en argent que l'on me mit au cou. Deux autres gardes approchèrent. Je marchais sous leur demande vers le lieu où se tenait le bifrost avant, Odin, Thor et mère derrière moi. Chaque pas me plongeait un peu plus dans l'incompréhension. Qu'allai-je faire là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que le destin attendait de moi ? Par les Norms, pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas condamné à mort ? Où est l'intérêt de toute cette mascarade ? Une profusion de question tourbillonne dans mon esprit. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, un avenir, certes incertain, se profile devant moi. Alors un infime sentiment d'espoir m'agrippa le cœur, l'espoir de retourner un jour ici, sur Asgard, et aussi surtout sur Midgard. Ce royaume m'appelait, j'ai l'impression d'y être à ma place, non, pas ça, quelque chose de bien m'y attend. Je ne sais pas d'où cela vient, mais je le sais. Si un jour, j'ai la moindre petite chance de trouver le bonheur, ce sera sur ce royaume. Las de mes pensées confuses, je reprends conscience de la réalité autour de moi et me concentre sur l'immensité de l'univers face à moi. Le silence n'est troublé que par le bruit de nos pas, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'entendre un grand cri traversant le temps et l'espace jusqu'à moi.

Arrivé au côté de Heimdall, les gardes s'en allèrent. Odin s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas. Mère pleure encore et Thor ne dit rien, une tristesse absolue marque les traits de son visage. Je plante alors mon regard dans celui de mon père qui me sourit timidement. Et dans un murmure il m'enlève le sort qui me contraignait à une apparence asgardienne. Il tient dans sa main le tesseract et juste après l'avoir activé pour m'envoyer vers le lieu de ma pénitence me murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu seras toujours mon fils Loki, quoiqu'il advienne ».

Et le temps d'un battement de cil, je me retrouve sur Jotunheim.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Dépression

**Alors voici donc le 3ème chapitre. On revient de nouveau sur Tony. Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui lui arrive^^.**

**Chapitre 3 : Dépression**

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'est passé après. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Le noir total. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans mon lit. Seul. Je me suis levé, j'ai cherché désespérément dans chaque pièce quelque chose à me raccrocher. Mais rien. Dès que je fermais les paupières, c'est le corps désarticulés de Pepper que je voyais. Son sang sur l'asphalte, et comme une inlassable rengaine, le cri des personnes ayant été sur les lieux de l'accident. Ce jour-là je suis retourné à l'hôpital récupéré ma fille. Sa mère voulait l'appeler Hope Stark. J'avais souri et acquiescé lorsqu'elle me l'avait dit un mois auparavant. Sur le parcours me conduisant à l'hôpital, j'entendais ses éclats de rire et mes larmes se remirent à couler. Mon starkphone sonna. A l'autre bout, c'était Happy me confirmant que tous les préparatifs mortuaires étaient finis, qu'elle serait enterrée dans le caveau de ses parents dans le petit village où elle est née à la fin de la semaine. D'un grognement je l'ai remercié, puis j'ai raccroché. A l'hôpital, le médecin me remit ma fille dans mes bras. Elle dormait paisiblement, absolument pas consciente des évènements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés lors de sa naissance. Je lui fis un sourire sans joie avant de la ramener à la tour.

Le lendemain, je m'étais préparé, je m'étais occupé d'elle puis avait pris la voiture vers le lieu de l'enterrement. Après près de 20h de voiture et plusieurs arrêts pour les commodités, je suis arrêté dans un petit hôtel proche du cimetière.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, me dirigeant vers le caveau, ma fille dans mes bras. Tout le monde était là, même Fury. Sauf Thor. Mais il ne devait pas être au courant de ce qui était arrivé. La cérémonie se déroule très rapidement. Mais comme les jours précédents, mes gestes sont purement mécaniques. Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Dans ma tête, tout se déroule à nouveau en un long film se répétant sans cesse, me brisant de plus en plus petit à petit. Pourtant comme un pantin, je souris à tout le monde. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi idiots que ça, personne ne me croit. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose dire quoique ce soit pourtant. D'un mouvement de la tête, je les quitte. Mes pas me mènent vers une rivière où je m'assois sur un rocher près de l'eau. La petite chose fragile dans mes bras s'agite et je l'observe. Je me rends que depuis sa naissance je ne lui ai jamais adressait la parole. Je ne l'ai jamais appelée par son prénom. La force me manque pour le faire. Hope. Comment pourrais-je prononcer cela alors que moi, je n'en ai plus. Tout l'espoir que j'avais, toutes mes espérances sont mortes avec Pepper. Je hais cette chose dans mes bras, je hais sa vie, son existence. Si elle n'avait pas été là, tout aurait surement été autrement. Mes larmes se remettent à couler. Je sais que ce que je viens de penser est faux, pourtant je n'arrive pas à contrer ma haine. Frustré, je décide de rentrer à New York.

Le retour est encore plus rapide que l'aller. Le penthouse semble si vide. Je dépose l'enfant dans son berceau après l'avoir nourrit et tombe de sommeil dans mon lit. Ce grand lit, si froid.

Du sang. Une chute. Pepper que je n'arrive pas à attraper. Des chitauris qui envahissent la ville. Des pleurs, des cris. Je me réveille en hurlant. De la transpiration coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai peur. Mes joues collantes des larmes qui les ont traversées. Le bébé pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras, la berce mais elle continue. Je crois qu'elle a faim. Je pars lui faire un biberon. J'essaie de la nourrir, elle ne veut pas. Ses pleurs m'agacent. Je n'en peux déjà plus. Je la change rien à y faire. Je la pose dans son berceau et repart dans la cuisine. Ses cris accompagnent mes pas. L'angoisse me prend. Un autre cri se fait entendre dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'après un bon moment que je comprends que c'est moi qui crie.

Posé dans un meuble, des bouteilles de whisky me narguent. Alors sans réfléchir, j'en saisi une et je la bois au goulot. Je ne veux qu'une chose : oublier.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil est haut, le silence règne dans le penthouse. Je souris tristement. Mes muscles se raidissent lorsque j'essaie de me lever et un gémissement de douleur sort de mes lèvres face au mal de tête qui me tiraille. Une dizaine de bouteille vide jonche le sol. Je parviens à me lever après plusieurs minutes. J'observe la pièce et vois sur la table un biberon de lait, froid. Ce n'est qu'alors que je me rappelle de la chose dans la chambre. D'un pas hésitant je vais dans la chambre, pour l'y découvrir endormi. Je n'ose pas la prendre dans mes bras, j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Elle est belle, les traits de son visages sont si similaires à ceux de …

M'asseyant sur le lit, je prends ma tête dans mes mains et pleure. Au bout d'une heure, Jarvis décide de prendre enfin la parole depuis des lustres.

« Monsieur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais il est presque 14h et M. Banner m'a prévenu qu'il viendrait vers les 14h30. »

Me reprenant, je remercie Jarvis et part prendre une douche après avoir jeté le lait dans le biberon pour en refaire un autre. Après m'être changé, je nourris la petite créature et essaya tant bien que mal de la baigner. La voix de Jarvis me se fit entendre peu après pour m'annoncer l'arrivée de Bruce.

« Tony…comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais…bien. Elle va bien…aussi. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, je sentais son regard sur moi, essayant de m'analyser, de voir ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais qu'être irrité malgré le fait que j'avais conscience de son inquiétude envers moi.

« Je … non, nous nous inquiétons pour toi Tony. Je… »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire ! Je vais bien. Alors si tu veux bien partir, ça m'arrangerait vois-tu ! »

Mon ton était froid, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je voulais être seul. Il parut choqué, mais s'en alla après un petit hochement de tête et un regard vers les bouteilles d'alcool sur le sol. Je m'installai sur le canapé et m'endormit. Pas bien longtemps cependant. Les cauchemars de la veille revinrent. Et dès que mes paupières se fermaient les images revenaient, encore et encore. Je pris la chose et me dirigea vers mon atelier. Le travail était la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider à me changer les idées.

Ce n'est que lorsque les pleurs du bébé retentirent dans la pièce, que je me décide à poser mes outils. Il est presque 4h du mat'. Mon regard se pose alors sur l'enfant. Une question me trottait dans la tête. Avait-elle tenu tout ce temps sans faire de bruit ou pleurait-elle depuis un moment sans que je ne l'entende ? Las, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine avec elle pour la nourrir.

Les jours passèrent ainsi entre travail, alcool, cauchemars et langes. Je n'avais plus conscience de grand-chose, tout me paraissait inutile. Il n'y avait que les pleurs de ma fille qui parvenaient à ce que je ne sombre pas totalement. Ma fille. Je ne lui avais toujours pas adressé la parole. Je ne la regardais même pas. Je la nourrissais, la changeais sans la voir. Son nom n'était jamais sorti de mes lèvres, pas une seule fois, même lorsque Steve et Clint étaient venus. Pourtant, elle est ma fille et je l'aime, c'est le plus précieux cadeau que Pepper m'est offert. Je ne sais cependant pas comment agir. Elle me terrifie.

Malgré tout, je sais que Jarvis s'occupe d'elle, il lui parle, la fait rire. Dumm-e et Toi l'aide, jouant les robots qu'ils étaient, afin de la divertir. Je les entends parfois. Vous l'avez déjà entendu n'est-ce pas. Cette chose que tous les enfants de la terre ont en commun, le même rire. Je suis sorti de la pièce lorsque je l'ai entendu la première fois, une angoisse sans nom au ventre. La seule chose que je réussis à faire alors ce fut de me servir un verre d'alcool et de retourner travailler. J'ai conscience d'être pathétique, mais semble-t-il que durant toute ma vie je n'ai su faire que ça.

Demain, c'est le jour de la mort de Pepper. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille.

**Et voilà. S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Découverte

******Voilà le chapitre 4. On passe à nouveau à Loki. Bientôt, le relation de Tony et Loki apparaîtra. Vous comprendrez^^. Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 4 : Découverte**

Le paysage n'est pas différent de ma dernière venue. La neige recouvre tout. La couleur blanche et les dérivés de gris dessinent les contours du sol et des montagnes, parfaite œuvre monochromatique. Tout cela rend le lieu encore plus froid et pesant qu'il ne l'est. Je frissonne non de froid mais de peur et de désespoir. Je suis seul, livré à moi-même. J'observe mes mains. Elles sont bleues comme le reste de mon corps. Je suis un peu plus grand que sous ma forme aesir mais je suis relativement petit comparé à un Jotun normal. Un rire hystérique quitte mes lèvres et je m'effondre dans la neige en pleurant. Moi qui est tant médis sur les mortels, pour une fois l'un de leur proverbe résume parfaitement ma situation : qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

Après un moment, je me relève et décide de me trouver un abri. Mes pas sont malhabiles dans ce corps que je n'ai jamais appris à contrôler mais je parviens quand même à avancer. J'arrive enfin là où Thor, ses amis et moi étions parvenu lors de notre visite hostile. Pourtant, comparé à la dernière fois, personne n'est là. Aucun géant. En fait, il n'y a absolument rien nulle part, la désolation a envahi cette terre, le seul son que j'entends et celui du vent dans mes oreilles. Je continue d'avancer un peu craintif de ce qui pourrait advenir, mais ma crainte est injustifiée. Un peu plus loin, face à moi se dresse une immense montagne, une porte d'une dizaine de mètre y est incrustée. Malgré sa grandeur, elle est finement ouvragée, une représentation de l'arbre-monde y est gravée. Après avoir repris ma respiration j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, j'y parvins assez facilement.

Une salle grandiose apparait alors. La salle du trône d'Asgard n'est pas aussi grande que celle-ci. Des sortes de bouches d'aération ont été creusé dans les murs du plafond afin de faire entrer l'air et la lumière dans la pièce. Le sol est totalement givré et mes pieds crissent sur le sol à chacun de mes pas. J'ouvre la bouche afin d'annoncer ma présence, mais la seule réponse est l'écho de ma voix sur les murs. Personne, personne n'est là dans ce qu'il semble être un palais. Pas de garde, pas de ménagère, rien. Au fond de la pièce, se trouve un trône majestueux fait de glace. Il est tout bonnement splendide. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Jotuns étaient capable de tant de savoir-faire. Plusieurs couloirs partent de la salle, cependant c'est la porte derrière l'immense trône qui retient mon attention. Derrière elle, un escalier mène plus profondément dans les entrailles du château. Lorsque j'arrive enfin en bas après avoir essayé de ne pas me tuer en descendant les grandes marches, je parviens à une salle bien plus petite. L'odeur de la pièce est nauséabonde. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois un lit et une armoire sur la droite. Une table est placée sur la gauche. Sur le lit, la vision pénible d'un corps mort dont la décomposition est presque terminée malgré le froid ambiant. Au pied du lit, il y a un livre. Je m'en approche et tente de le lire.

« J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les soigner. L'épidémie se répand rapidement. D'ici une lune tout le monde sera mort. Heureusement que les princes Byleist et Helblindi sont parti dès le début dans la colonie du Sud. Ils n'auront pas à voir le supplice qui nous tiraille et notre mort prochaine. D'après mes recherches, c'est le contact avec l'eau de la grotte nouvellement découverte qui contient les germes de la maladie. Ceux qui n'ont pas bu l'eau ne sont pas tombés malade, je les ai envoyé à la colonie après avoir était sûr qu'il n'est pas les germes sur eux. J'ai fait condamné la grotte aussi, pour être plus en sécurité… »

Le reste avait été effacé. J'avais la réponse à la question que je me posais sur l'inexistence de population dans l'enceinte de cette bâtisse. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce je me décide à repartir dans la pièce principale. Ce n'était pas très facile et lorsque mes pieds parvinrent à la dernière marche j'étais épuisé.

Maintenant, je suis assis dans un coin de la salle et je réfléchis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il est évident que j'allai explorer le reste du château mais après que faire. Je sens si épuisé. La fatigue due aux divers évènements me rattrape et je finis par m'endormir.

C'est environ 4h plus tard que je me suis réveillé. Le silence pesant de la salle m'angoisse au plus haut point. Mon ventre gargouille. Je décide donc de partir à la recherche de la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque reste de nourriture consommable. Je prends donc l'un des nombreux couloirs partant de la pièce en espérant que les cuisines ne soient pas trop éloignées de la salle. Je n'ai aucune envie de me perdre. Après avoir dépassé de nombreux salons de toute taille, quelques bibliothèques également, je mis enfin les pieds dans ce qu'il me semble être une cuisine. Une grande table au milieu, un fourneau au fond un immense garde-manger où s'entasse depuis un moment divers morceau de viande gelée par le froid, des plantes aussi, mais dont je ne connais pas le nom ni l'utilité. Je m'approche donc de la nourriture. Etant invariablement trop petit dans cette maison de géant, je galère un peu à ouvrir le buffet. Deux beaux morceaux d'une viande inconnue me tombent dessus, je les évite de justesse. Ça représente suffisamment de nourriture pour un mois. Au moins, je ne mourais pas de faim. Il me fallait désormais trouver un moyen de faire cuire la viande, car il est hors de question que je mange de la viande cru. Je m'approche donc du fourneau et l'analyse. Il n'y a pas de bois, pourtant, il a deux grosses pierres qui semble-t-il sert à allumer le feu vu les marques de frottements qui se dessinent sur leurs côtés. Mais elles sont trop lourdes pour moi, je devrais trouver une solution pour allumer le feu si j'arrive à trouver un combustible. Je jette un regard sur la pièce ainsi que sur les morceaux de viandes. Mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre au bout d'un moment. Alors qu'un soupir dépité quittait mes lèvres, mon regard se pose sur les plantes que j'avais vues à côté de la viande dans le buffet. Mes lèvres affichent alors un sourire. Je me précipite vers le meuble et tente d'attraper une botte de plante. L'action est difficile mais une fois que je les eu récupéré, je bande mes muscles afin de les pousser vers le foyer. Les pierres de feu sont tout aussi dures à manipuler. Malgré tout, j'arrive à allumer le feu et à faire cuire la viande pour me sustenter.

Après cet épisode mouvementé, je décide d'aller voir à la bibliothèque si je trouve quelque chose qui me permette de m'aérer l'esprit. La salle est grande, une dizaine de rayonnage de livres la compose. Une table et des chaises sont au centre de la pièce. Je parcours donc les rayons. Les livres ont tous des noms compliqués, plusieurs sont dans des langues que je ne connais pas ou très peu. Mon attention est attirée par un petit livre, ayant des proportions très petite comparé aux autres. Après un peu d'escalade, je parviens à l'attraper. La couverture est en cuir noir, aucune écriture n'est visible. Je l'ouvre et les pages sont vierges. Un petit crayon pendouille au bout d'un fil encastré dans la reliure. Je soupire de déception. Alors que je le referme, une fine inscription sur la première page attire mon regard.

« Ceci est le livre des mondes, lui seul te permet de communiquer avec les autres royaumes, alors sers-t-en avec parcimonie, car tes écris ne seront effacés qu'à ta mort. Et bien vite tu arriveras à la fin. »

C'est troublant et intéressant. Piqué de curiosité je feuillette le livre dans l'espoir de trouver une autre inscription. Il n'y en a pas. Je décide donc d'y écrire mon histoire pour m'amuser. Je n'ai après tout rien d'autre à faire.

Nul n'aurait pensé qu'écrire dans ce livre deviendrait aussi important pour la suite de mon existence.

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Découverte et surprise

******Alors voilà le chapitre 5 qui est plutôt. Il y a quelques petites surprises. J'espère que ca vous plaira.**

**Chapitre**** 5 : Découverte et surprise**

Je suis épuisé. L'hydra et l'A.I.M n'ont pas cessé de nous attaquer. Pas moins de 16 attaques en 2 mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ils sont acharnés. Ils agissent comme une bête traquée qui sent la mort arrivée. Du coup, tout le monde est à cran, moi le premier. J'ai dû m'installer dans une pièce du S.H.I.E.L.D avec ma fille. Ma tour est entièrement détruite. Oh elle tient debout, mais je ne sais pas trop comment. C'est l'horreur, à force de vivre aux côtés des agents et des autres avengers, tout le monde me regarde avec pitié. Ce n'est pas étonnant, ils doivent surement m'entendre hurler lors des rares fois où j'arrive à dormir. Et puis ils ont dû remarquer la manière dont j'agis avec ma fille. Elle a un an et deux mois maintenant.

Il est 3h du mat' et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Il n'y a pas d'alcool ici, je ne peux pas me saouler. Je suis sobre par la force des choses depuis près d'un mois. Ça a été violent. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je regarde le berceau installé au pied du lit. Le bébé dort tranquillement. Je me lève tranquillement et ouvre la porte. Une petite promenade me fera le plus grand bien. Le long couloir est gris et terne, il n'y a que le bruit sourd de mes pas qui se répercute contre les murs. Je sais que je ne devrais pas fouiner ainsi mais bon c'est plus fort que moi, vous me connaissez. Il y a une section du bâtiment que Fury nous a interdit d'y aller. Je vais aller faire un tour là-bas pour me dégourdir les jambes.

La section n'est pas très grande et j'en fais rapidement le tour. Je suis prêt à abandonner lorsque je remarque une porte cachée derrière une bibliothèque. Intrigué, je m'en approche. Je parviens à ouvrir la porte avec l'aide de Jarvis très rapidement. La pièce qui se trouve derrière n'est pas très grande. Des armes que je n'avais jamais vues jusqu'ici sont mises sous clé derrière une vitrine et au fond de la pièce, il y a un buffet. Des livres y sont entreposés. Mon regard est attiré par un petit livre où rien n'est inscrit sur la couverture. Je le prends et l'ouvre. Il n'y a que quelques pages couvertes d'une écriture très fines dans une langue que j'ai du mal à identifier. Pourtant, j'y arrive après un moment de réflexion à part pour les deux premières phrases qui me sont intraduisibles. Les autres lignes sont en vieux norrois ou sans doute en asgardien d'après ce que Thor a pu nous en dire. D'ailleurs, quand il est revenu, il était très triste. Quand les autres lui ont révélé mon histoire, il est allé pleurer dans un coin. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi sentimental.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce livre pique ma curiosité. Pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D le cachait-il ici ? Un mauvais sourire apparu sur mon visage, très rapidement je le mets dans ma poche et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Dès mon entrée dans la pièce, un mouvement attire mon attention. Le bébé se tient contre la barrière et me regarde. Elle est si belle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son regard me serre le cœur. Elle me sourit. C'est ma petite fille devant moi. Et j'ai l'impression en la regardant que je serais capable de lui décrocher la lune. Et aussi qu'aucun homme ne s'approchera jamais d'elle. C'est vraiment un drôle de sensation. Je suis un peu moins distant avec elle depuis un moment. Son sourire doit certainement agir comme un baume au cœur. Et puis petit à petit, sans doute, on doit s'apprivoiser elle et moi. Quelque chose d'incroyable arrive alors que je m'apprête à m'assoir sur le lit. Elle tend la main vers moi et une fleur apparait. Je dois dire que ma mâchoire vient de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle rigole et toute la pièce se remplit de fleur de toute sorte. Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté en regardant ce petit bout face à moi. Elle regarde sa main et laisse tomber la fleur dans sa main pour en faire apparaître des fleurs plus petite et quelques graines que je reconnais comme étant des fleurs de poivrier et du poivre vert. Elle babille un mot :

« E..fer »

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Du poivre. Comme Pepper. L'a-t-elle fait exprès ? A-t-elle conscience de la signification de ce mot pour moi. Cette enfant est miraculeuse. Je n'ai jamais fait attention jusqu'ici mais dans ses yeux que je regarde pour la première fois réellement, brillent une lueur d'intelligence tout simplement impressionnant. Je lui souris également, pas un sourire faux, non un vrai sourire. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras. Des mots s'échappent tout seul de ma bouche, les premiers que je lui adresse depuis sa naissance.

« Hope…mon petit trésor »

Ma voix est roque, tellement elle a peu servit depuis la mort de Pepper. A part les cris, il n'y avait rien d'autres qui étaient sorti de ma bouche. Bizarrement, un immense poids disparu de mes épaules. Je dépose un bisou sur sa joue et la serre dans mes bras, un sentiment de bonheur m'emplit l'âme. Comment ai-je pu la laisser de côté comme cela. Je suis un homme totalement méprisable. Je m'assois tant bien que mal sur le lit recouvert de fleur. Et prends les petites fleurs blanches dans sa main et les mets dans ma barbe qui est devenu très grande tant je ne me suis pas occupé de moi depuis longtemps. Elle rigole. Je joue avec elle, la chatouille.

Au bout d'un moment, je remarque quelques signes de fatigue. Je la couche donc dans son berceau en lui chantonnant une vieille berceuse que chantait Pepper avant de dormir en caressant son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Je l'observe s'endormir. La question que je me suis refuser de me poser depuis le petit miracle une heure plus tôt. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Pepper n'avait pas de pouvoir. Et à part mon incroyable intelligence et anciennement l'ark qui étaient dans ma poitrine. D'où lui sortait ce pouvoir tout bonnement singulier. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches.

En attendant, j'allume mon ordi et ouvre le livre volé dans la pièce secrète. Je tente donc de traduire le livre. Après 3 heures les quelques pages sont traduites. En la lisant je manque de tomber par terre.

« Mon nom est Loki. Je suis un géant des glaces. De ce que j'en sais, mon père se nomme Laufey, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a élevé, c'est Odin, roi d'Asgard et père de toutes choses. J'ai également un frère du nom de Thor. J'écris d'un palais de Jotunheim où j'ai été banni après des actes totalement monstrueux de ma part. Cela doit faire 3 jours que je suis ici. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je serai à nouveau moi-même. Mon père, Odin a brigué mes pouvoirs et retiré le sort qui me faisait garder une apparence asgardienne. »

Ce livre est l'œuvre de Loki. On dirait un journal intime. Je continue ma lecture, curieux de savoir ce que celui-ci y avait écrit. Il explique sa vie sur Jotunheim, son regret sur les évènements survenu sur Asgard et Midgard. Et son attrait pour un humain. Ce dernier point me fait sourire. Lui qui se moquait de nous quant à notre condition de mortel. Le voilà comme qui dirait amoureux de l'un de nous. C'est un homme en plus. Si les autres étaient au courant de cela. Je continue ma lecture, passionné par ce journal. Vers la fin je me rends compte que les derniers écrits sont récents, de quelques jours à peine. Peut-être même la veille. Loki y parle de sa solitude et des recherches qu'il a faite dans la bibliothèque. Comment le S.H.I.E.L.D pouvait avoir en sa possession cet ouvrage ? En feuilletant les pages, mes yeux se posent sur les premières lignes que je n'ai pas pu traduire. La réponse est là, j'en suis sûr mais comment faire pour la comprendre. La fatigue se fait sentir et j'y cède. Les pouvoirs naissant de ma fille et ce livre intriguant ont eu raison de moi, je m'endors. N'empêche que les questions affluent dans ma tête et ceux jusque dans mes rêves.

Hope me réveille de ses pleurs. Les fleurs étaient toujours là. Je souris et la prends dans mes bras.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? On va aller manger »

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et tire la langue comme seul une enfant peut le faire. Tenant ma fille dans mes bras, je me dirige vers la cantine de l'établissement.

La journée se passe rapidement, pourtant je ne parle à personne de mes découvertes de la veille au soir. Je n'ai aucune envie que Fury fasse de ma fille une espionne de l'agence alors qu'elle porte encore des couches. Quant au journal de Loki, étant donné que je ne suis pas sensé l'avoir, je préfère me tenir tranquille. J'ai demandé à Jarvis de m'aider à traduire, de trouver quoique ce soit qui puisse m'aider à comprendre ce que fait ce journal dans les mains du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Alors que je vais me coucher, Jarvis m'envoie une réponse saisissante à ma question. D'après lui, ce livre a la même signature énergétique que le bifrost, tout en ne fonctionnant pas comme le bifrost. Je dois dire que cette énigme est vraiment dure. J'ouvre le journal et à ma grande surprise une nouvelle inscription est apparue.

« Cela doit faire un peu plus de 2 ans maintenant que je suis ici. Je m'en sors plutôt bien. Même si la solitude me pèse. J'ai essayé de partir à la découverte des alentours et d'aller chaque fois un peu plus loin mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas très rassuré. De plus ces derniers temps je ne fais que rêver de Lui. C'est comme si il m'appelle. Mais je crois que je comprends maintenant. J'ai lu quelque chose hier dans un livre sur ma condition de Jotun. Il paraitrait que chacun d'entre nous à un compagnon ou une compagne plus ou moins désigné. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de se lier à eux systématiquement même si c'est conseillé. Le lien peut être plus ou moins fort. Certains compagnons deviennent juste amis tandis que d'autre se lie et ont des enfants. Le fait de rêver de Lui comme ça doit signifier quelque chose. Je me demande s'il rêve de moi. J'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit le cas. Et surtout qu'il ne soit pas mort lorsque je poserais à nouveau les pieds sur Midgard. »

Ça me fait sourire. Ok, c'est vraiment étrange. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir de qui parle Loki. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir comment cette inscription est apparue. Alors que je referme le livre, j'observe Hope qui s'est endormie à côté de moi. Des petites fleurs violettes sont apparues comme par magie autour d'elle. Je souris. Comme par magie ! Soudain c'est l'illumination. Je me saisis d'un crayon et ouvre le livre. Si ce bouquin à la même signature énergétique que le bifrost, alors comme lui il permet de rallier un point à un autre dans l'univers. S'il existe un livre du même acabit sur Jotunheim. Alors peut-être que Loki y écrit et que cela apparait dans le livre qui est dans mes mains. Sans attendre je tente une expérience et écrit un court texte.

« Bonjour Loki, ne soit pas surpris. Si tu lis ce message, c'est que ma théorie est la bonne. En ce moment, je suis sur Midgard comme tu l'appelles et on est plus de deux ans après ton attaque. Si ma théorie est exacte le livre que je tiens dans ma main est identique à celui dans lequel tu écris et il crée une sorte de lien, ce que tu écris apparait dans mon livre et ce que j'écris apparait dans le tien. S'il te plaît, si tu lis ce message, réponds-moi. »

J'hésite à mettre mon nom, mais ne préfère pas, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Epuisé, je prends Hope dans mes bras pour la déposer dans son berceau et me précipite sous les couvertures pour m'endormir aussitôt.

Comme la nuit précédente, mes rêves sont influencés par les multiples questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Cependant, j'ai l'impression aujourd'hui d'avoir retrouvé un peu goût à la vie. Pour preuve, j'ai parlé à Hope, je dis son nom également et j'ai souris. C'est un véritable changement. Je me surprends à espérer que la journée de demain soit aussi calme et heureuse que les deux derniers jours passés.

Encore une fois mon espoir fut vain, mais cette fois-ci je ne compte pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

Reviews?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un peu d'action

**Voilà le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ **

**Les avengers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais Hope si.**

**Chapitre 6 : Un peu d'action dans ce monde terne**

Mon quotidien est terriblement répétitif, manger, boire, lire et dormir. Au début, j'ai exploré un peu, mais malgré son immensité je connais désormais tout le château. J'essaie de m'occuper du mieux que je peux. Je sors à l'extérieur également, mais à part la neige il n'y a rien à voir.

Un peu lassé de lire, je décide de sortir. Le ciel est dégagé, et il n'y a pas de vent. L'atmosphère sinistre me donne un frisson dans le dos. J'observe les environs et commence à marcher vers le nord. Je sais qu'il y a une sorte de rivière gelée par là. Lors de l'une de mes dernières exploration, j'ai failli passer à travers. Des sortes de petits animaux me suivent, ils sont plutôt mignons mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en approcher d'un. Le grand air me fait du bien.

Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer, un mouvement à la limite de mon champ de vision attire mon attention. Des géants des glaces. Ils sont encore loin de moi mais s'approche rapidement. Dans une ou deux heures ils arriveront au palais. Ça doit être ceux qui ont survécu à l'épidémie qui revienne. Je me précipite donc sur le chemin du retour, la peur au ventre. Arrivée dans la grande salle je me précipite dans un recoin pour m'y cacher et les voir entrer dans la pièce. Après un moment d'attente, deux géants entre dans la pièce. Le plus grand doit avoisiner les 5 mètres, l'autre plus petit doit faire 4 mètres. Ils portent les mêmes lignes claniques sur le visage. Le plus petit a une lance dans la main tandis que l'autre a une hache accrochée à sa hanche. Je n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur de me faire repérer. Ils n'ont pas l'air très commode, et au vu de ma puissance magique inexistante et de ma force physique quasi imaginaire, je ne fais pas le poids face à eux. Sans oublier ma petite taille.

Au lieu de parcourir le palais comme je m'attendais à ce qu'ils le fassent. Ils restent plantés devant le trône. Au bout d'un moment ils se parlent entre eux mais je ne comprends que quelques brides de la conversation.

« …Triste…épuisé…mort…abandonné… »

Je pense qu'ils parlent de cet endroit. Ils s'approchent du trône et en retire une pierre bleue que je n'ai pas vu lorsque j'ai inspecté le trône. La pierre luit doucement dans la main du plus petit et finit par s'éteindre. Ensuite ils repartent, ayant trouvé semble-t-il ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je sors enfin de ma cachette et pars directement dans la bibliothèque afin de coucher par écrit cette aventure étrange. Je prends mon livre et l'ouvre là où je m'étais arrêté. Et là je me fige. Cette écriture n'est pas la mienne.

« Bonjour Loki, ne soit pas surpris. Si tu lis ce message, c'est que ma théorie est la bonne. En ce moment, je suis sur Midgard comme tu l'appelles et on est plus de deux ans après ton attaque. Si ma théorie est exacte le livre que je tiens dans ma main est identique à celui dans lequel tu écris et il crée une sorte de lien, ce que tu écris apparait dans mon livre et ce que j'écris apparait dans le tien. S'il te plaît, si tu lis ce message, réponds-moi. »

Ne pas être surpris. Comment ce misérable mortel voulait-il que je ne sois pas surpris. Et puis qui est-il ? Si ce qu'il dit est vrai alors il a lu tout ce que j'ai écrit et…Là vraiment mes joues se colorent légèrement de honte. Mais bon. Peut-être que c'est un mensonge et qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. Cela me semble peu probable tout de même. Alors ce livre est vraiment étrange. Je me rappelle soudain ce qui est écrit à la première page et la lumière ce fait dans mon esprit. Je prends donc mon stylo et lui écrit avec empressement.

« Qui êtes-vous mortel ? Et de quel droit avait vous lut ce livre ? Où êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? »

Je referme le livre en soufflant. Cette journée est vraiment très étrange, d'abord les Jotuns ensuite ça. M'enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre ça me fait un peu de compagnie. La faim commençant à se faire ressentir, je pars dans la cuisine afin de me sustenter. Après cela je retourne dans la bibliothèque et ouvre le livre. Le mortel m'a répondu. C'est plus rapide que je ne le pensais.

« Mon nom n'a pas beaucoup d'importance vu que vous ne me connaissez pas, je m'appelle Mark. J'ai lu ce livre sans savoir qu'il pouvait être aussi important, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Je suis dans les bâtiments du S.H.I.E.L.D, vu que j'y travaille, c'est pour cela que je connais déjà un peu votre histoire. Thor nous a raconté pas mal de chose. Je ne vous veux rien en particulier mais je dois avouer que vous m'intrigué. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez avoir des sentiments aussi humains que l'amour, le regret et la solitude. Vous n'êtes pas si différent de nous après tout. J'en arrive même à éprouver de la pitié pour vous. Quand on sait que vous avez détruit une bonne partie de la ville de New York et tué énormément de gens, je ne devrais pas ressentir cela mais vous me semblez si pathétique. »

De rage, je jette le livre à travers la pièce. Non mais de quel droit ose-t-il s'adresser à moi sur ce ton. Misérable petit mortel de mes… Je prends une grande inspiration afin de me calmer. Il essaie juste de me provoquer. Il prend plaisir à me voir dans cette situation. Je ne vais pas lui donner une raison de plus pour me haïr. Je le fais déjà très bien tout seul. Je pars reprendre le livre et prends mon crayon afin de lui répondre.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Mark, je ne vous permets pas de me juger de quelque façon que ce soit. Je ne vous connais pas. De plus vous ne me connaissez pas non plus quoique vous puissiez croire. Je suis prêt à vous pardonnez votre affront afin de repartir sur des bonnes bases. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord. Auquel cas notre échange se termine là. J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez des nouvelles de Thor. Et puis que vous me disiez où votre organisation a pu trouver ce livre ? »

Un peu épuisé de tous les évènements survenus aujourd'hui, je décide de rejoindre la paillasse que je me suis fait pour dormir. J'en ai bien besoin. On verra bien demain ce que ce mortel a à m'apprendre.

Ce n'est que lorsque la faim tirailla mon estomac que mes yeux s'ouvrir. Un peu exténué, je me lève doucement et essaie de remettre en place dans mon esprit le cours de ma journée de la veille. Un soupir passe mes lèvres. Je prends la direction de la cuisine pour manger et ensuite je m'arrête à la salle de bain. Après avoir pris un brin de toilette, je repars dans la bibliothèque et ouvre le livre. La déception me serre le cœur mais je ne laisse rien paraître lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau. L'autre ne m'a pas répondu. Je m'assois près d'une étagère et prends un livre quelconque afin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je n'y arrive pourtant pas. Je repense à ce stupide mortel et à un autre surtout. Je me rappelle la tour et la discussion sans queue ni tête et le moment où je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre. Un pincement au cœur me fait grimacer. J'aurais pu le tuer. Je suis un être ignoble, j'ai failli tuer mon compagnon sans le savoir. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que mon âme va s'échapper de mon corps tellement elle a envie d'être auprès de lui. Je devrais demander des nouvelles de lui si l'autre veut bien me répondre. Ou pas. L'agacement me fait tiquer. Tomber amoureux d'un mortel, de ce mortel en particulier, en rêver. C'est vraiment la plus belle farce au monde. Je me demande comment je fais pour me mettre dans de pareil pétrin. Il sera mort et enterré quand je retournerais sur Midgard. C'est surement devant sa tombe que j'irais parler. Une douce lumière argentée attire mon attention. Elle provient du livre magique. Je crois que Mark m'a répondu.

« Très bien, effaçons tous et recommençons Loki. Je reconnais avoir était un peu méprisant. Mais qui ne le serais pas face à cette situation. Pour répondre à vos questions, Thor va bien, il a décidé de se marier avec Jane sur terre. Odin lui a précisé qu'il ne pourrait se marier avec elle sur Asgard que lors de son couronnement. Je crois que le roi n'a pas trop envie que son fils se marie à une mortelle. Il retarde certainement l'échéance. Quant au livre, je n'ai aucune réponse à vous donner, personne ne veut me répondre à ce sujet. La terre va bien et la ville de New York est en plein boom économique. Vous ne devez pas connaître ce terme mais je vous le dis quand même. Et vous, votre exil se passe-t-il bien ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur votre condition d'existence là-bas ? Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune population là où vous êtes ? »

Je souris aux nouvelles. Ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas qu'Odin mette son grain de sel partout comme ça, surtout quand il s'agit de Thor. Il a toujours fait ça. N'empêche que ce Mark me prend vraiment pour un imbécile. Je décide de ne pas lui répondre immédiatement. Il risquerait de croire que j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si c'est vrai, je ne veux pas qu'il le comprenne. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un. J'entends presque de le ton de l'ironie et de la suffisance dans chacune de ces phrases, comme Lui. Je dois surement devenir fou. Je reprends le livre que j'ai commencé à lire précédemment. Je lui répondrais plus tard.

**Enfin Tony et Loki se parlent, même si Loki ne sait pas vraiment qui est son interlocuteur.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une question de pouvoir

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Un peu en retard, j'avais quelques révisions de partiels à faire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un peu plus long. Mais il y a une réponse à une question que vous devez vous posez^^**

**Chapitre 7 : Une question de pouvoir **

Je suis épuisé. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai un peu de paix. Ça fait deux semaines que le S.H.I.E.L.D est sur mon dos pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ils veulent constamment que j'améliore leur équipement. D'habitude j'adore ça mais là j'en peux plus. D'après Jarvis, je pourrais rentrer à la tour demain. J'ai hâte, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes recherches personnelles comme par exemple les pouvoirs de Hope. Heureusement, j'ai le livre magique pour me divertir. Personne n'a remarqué que je l'ai emprunté. D'ailleurs personne n'a remarqué les pouvoirs de Hope. Elle n'utilise ses pouvoirs que dans la chambre et personne n'y vient. Les caméras de sécurité ont été désactivées par mes soins dès mon arrivée. Du coup j'ai pu garder une certaine vie privée. Depuis un petit moment, je dors correctement. Moralement je vais mieux. Même si des dizaines de question me passent dans l'esprit. Je ne fais plus cauchemars, j'ai de moins en moins de crise d'angoisse également. Je suis beaucoup plus proche de Hope depuis deux semaines alors que pendant un an, je n'arrivais pas à me comporter réellement comme un père. Il se fait tard. J'ai assez embêté Loki aujourd'hui. C'est marrant de me foutre de sa gueule. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt attachant. Il n'est plus le même également, j'ai remarqué que même s'il réagit à mes remarques, il ne s'emporte pas aussi facilement qu'avant. Il est plus calme, plus posé. Bon bien sûr, il ne sait pas à qui il parle et c'est tant mieux mais bon voilà. Je pourrais presque dire que je suis jaloux de la personne qu'il aime parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle il change de sujet quand on en parle, je pense qu'il est vraiment super amoureux. Mais bon, voilà quoi c'est Loki hein. Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de lui. Fatigué, je m'endors, le livre caché sous l'oreiller.

Dès 8h du matin, mes valises sont prêtes. Je fiche définitivement le camp d'ici. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter ces bourreaux de travail plus longtemps. C'est ainsi que ma fille sous le bras et ma valise dans l'autre main, je rentre dans ma tour, toute neuve. La sonnette de l'ascenseur me fait sursauter lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur le penthouse tellement je n'ai plus l'habitude. Je pose la valise à mes pieds et inspire un bon coup. Tout a été reconstruit à l'identique, rien de bien nouveau dans l'agencement de la pièce, sauf sans doute le petit parc dans le coin, remplit de peluche de toute sorte pou Hope. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon petit trésor, mes yeux se posent sur son visage. Elle a l'air bien sérieuse. Pour la déridé, je lui fais un gros bisou sonore dans le cou. Elle éclate immédiatement de rire. Et pouf, toute la pièce se remplit de fleur d'azalée. Je souris, dépité, et appelle Jarvis.

« Jarvis, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec mais trouve un moyen de nettoyer toute ses fleurs. On va finir par mourir asphyxier un jour. »

« Tout de suite, monsieur. …Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, je suis ravi de vous revoir ici avec mademoiselle Hope. »

« Moi aussi Jarvis, moi aussi »

Je pars déposé ma valise dans la chambre, puis prends Hope dans mes bras et descends au laboratoire. J'ai vraiment besoin de réponse et ce n'est que là-bas que j'en aurais. Une fois sur place, je me nettoie les mains et prends une seringue stérile. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, donc j'essaie d'en faire un jeu. Pour comprendre, il me faut du sang. Etonnament, elle se laisse faire sans sourciller et ne pleure pas.

« Mais c'est une grande fille ça. Elle est vraiment courageuse. C'est normal, non tu es ma fille » dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez.

Elle rigole et des plantes grimpantes recouvrent les murs. Je crois que je vais reconvertir en tant que fleuriste. Amusé, je commence à faire plusieurs tests afin de comprendre sa nature. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heures que je commence à avoir un semblant de réponse. L'A.I.M. Enfin, le virus qu'ils ont implanté à Pepper. Même si je l'ai soignée, une infime quantité est restée dans son organisme. Pas suffisamment, pour la tuer ou quoi que ce soit, mais suffisamment pour modifier son code génétique. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas ressenti d'effet particulier, mais semble-t-il que Hope est héritée de ce gène parasite. Vu ce que je peux voir, il n'y a aucun risque particulier pour son organisme. Je dois dire que ça me fait un peu peur tout de même. La structure biologique est quand même différent du mien, pas autant que l'ai celle de Captain America ou d'Hulk. Mais quand même un peu. Bon je crois comprendre, mais en même temps c'est un peu étrange. Le virus est censé généré une grosse quantité de chaleur, et de reconstruite les cellules, mais pas de créer des fleurs. Une idée me passe par la tête et je me précipite vers Hope qui joue tranquillement avec ses peluches depuis le début. J'observe le bras où je lui ai fait la piqûre et rien. Aucune trace. Ok, elle guérit super rapidement. Si à un moment ou un autre elle se met à cacher du feu, je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi en souriant et me tends une fleur. Tient j'ai une idée, je vais examiner ces fleurs de plus près, on ne sait jamais ce que je peux en tirer.

Après plusieurs heures à m'acharner, je dois m'avouer vaincu, les fleurs sont on ne peut plus normales. Je décide donc de remonter dans le penthouse avec Hope. Une fois dans le salon, je la dépose dans son parc et me sert un verre de scotch pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je ne bois plus autant qu'avant, mais là, j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas en quoi le virus dilué qui a fusionné avec l'ADN de Hope peut produire des fleurs. Bruce est devenu Hulk à cause des rayons gamma, Steve s'est transformé en héros de l'Amérique après avoir eu une injection particulière. Thor est un extraterrestre. Et je suis parfaitement humain.

« Jarvis, peux-tu me regrouper tous ce qu'on sait sur la mutation génétique qui pourrait expliquer les pouvoirs de Hope, s'il te plaît ? »

« Tout de suite, monsieur »

Jarvis m'envoie une multitude de données et de théorie assez invraisemblable sur mon ordi. Le problème étant que rien ne correspond concrètement à notre situation. Je suis fatigué. Mon attention est captée par la lumière caractéristique du livre et soudain me vient une idée. Pourquoi ne pas poser la question directement à Loki. Lui en matière de magie, il est sensé connaître pas mal de chose. Après tout c'est une sorte de sorcier. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il est très intelligent et connaît les termes terriens, pas comme Thor en tout cas. Il pourrait me donner un semblant d'explication. Rasséréné par mon idée, je prends le livre qui était posé sur la table basse et l'ouvre.

« Cher Mark, après réflexion, je pense que tu es en droit de savoir que tu es un parfait imbécile. Non, ce que dit votre fichu mythologie nordique à mon sujet est faux. Enfin pas tout à fait. J'ai des enfants, oui, mais ils ne sont pas considérés comme des monstres. D'ailleurs je n'en ai que deux. Sleipnir adore son grand-père. Fenrir vit à la lisière de la forêt près d'Asgard et est parfaitement libre. Jormungrandr et Hela n'ont jamais existé. Je te prie donc d'arrêter de m'abreuver de la preuve de votre inculture sur le champ. Vous êtes vraiment plus bête que je ne le pensais mortel. »

Je rigole à cette lecture. Précédemment, je m'étais demandé si les récits mythologiques nordiques étaient justes. Il faut croire que non. M'enfin bref, je me munis d'un stylo et commence à écrire.

« Cher Loki, je te prie de m'excuser. Je suis vraiment très curieux. Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop nous en vouloir sur nos mythes et légendes, après tout aucun de vous est venu nous dire que nous avions faux sur toute la ligne. Quoiqu'il en soit je change de sujet. J'aimerais te poser une question. Voilà, j'ai un ami qui a eu une merveilleuse petite fille. Sauf qu'elle a un étrange pouvoir. Elle n'a qu'un an mais dès qu'elle rit des fleurs apparaissent un peu partout. Le père, donc mon ami, n'a pas de pouvoir. Par contre la mère, dû à un regrettable accident a été en contact avec une sorte de virus qui accroisse la régénération moléculaire et qui provoque d'énorme vague de chaleur. Certaines des personnes ayant été en contact avec ce virus sont mortes dans une explosion de leur corps. L'explosion ayant atteint 3000°. Bien sûr sa mère a été soignée mais semble-t-il que quelques particules de virus soient restées dans son organisme. Après examen, la petite fille a dans son ADN des traces du virus. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela provoque des fleurs. Mon ami est assez démuni face à la situation. Et personne n'a de réponse à ses questions. Y comprends-tu quelque chose toi. »

J'espère avoir été assez concis. Bon je n'allais pas non plus expliquer les diverses formules composant le virus non plus. J'ai espoir qu'il puisse m'aider. S'il n'y arrive pas, je devrais sans doute en parler à Bruce, après tout il sait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le même code génétique que les autres. Voyant l'heure tardive affichée sur le réveil, je me lève du canapé, prends Hope dans mes bras et pars l'endormir. Après cela je pars dans la cuisine pour manger. Ce n'est qu'une fois mon repas terminé que je reviens dans le salon et ouvre le livre.

« C'est une très curieuse affaire que vous me présentez. Je dois dire que je suis un peu perplexe. J'ai néanmoins des explications plausibles. Comme vous l'avez dit, la mutation génétique est surement à l'origine de tout. Voilà mes hypothèses. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lorsque des êtres vivants se retrouvent dans un environnement hostile, leur code génétique évolue pour leur permettre de meilleures chances de survie. On peut penser que dans le cas de cette petite fille, non comptant que son ADN soit modifié par ce virus, l'environnement dans lequel elle vit l'a peut-être poussée à encore plus évoluer. Même si je vous explique cela, je n'en crois pas un mot. Son évolution est trop rapide pour que cela soit tangible, généralement cela prend plusieurs milliers d'années. L'autre solution soit que votre ami ne soit pas le père. Mais je pense que vous avez dû vérifier. Cela peut également être un don spontané. Cela est déjà arrivé, après tout chaque être vivant est chargé en magie. C'est ce qui permet la vie. Votre espèce en est chargé négativement, c'est pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous en servir à l'inverse des asgardiens par exemple Thor. Il suffit que cette petite fille soit plus sensible aux variations magiques. Sans doute que le virus l'a rendue plus attentive inconsciemment et que, par conséquent, elle est réussie à capter des charges magiques positives et cela dès le ventre de sa mère. Pour cela il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de choses. La présence d'un rien. Vos centrales nucléaires par exemple et même vos sortes de héros à la noix. Tu m'as dit être un membre du S.H.I.E.L.D, je suppose que ton ami l'est aussi. Si sa femme, durant sa grossesse, a rencontré cette espèce de monstre vert, ou même le truc qu'il y a dans la poitrine d'Iron man suffirait a déclenché une réaction magique. Un autre enfant n'aurait pas réagi mais vu que son système est un peu plus performant que les autres dû à sa fusion avec le virus, elle, ça lui a permis de rentrer en contact avec la magie. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut s'attendre à ce que ce soit une magie volatile, un rien peu déclenché des phénomènes étranges. C'est comme votre histoire d'atome, d'électron, de proton et de neutron. La magie fonctionne également de la même manière en soi, enfin de manière plus complexe mais bon voilà quoi. Tu m'as dit qu'elle fait des fleurs, alors faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait à profusion. Ce n'est qu'en grandissant qu'elle apprendra à gérer. J'espère que j'ai pu t'aider. J'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de cette fille également. C'est assez marrant de voir que misérables mortels que vous êtes, vous arrivez encore à trouver le moyens d'être plus résistant et ceux malgré votre médiocrité. »

Je dois dire que là, je suis totalement décomposé. Je referme le livre et réfléchis. La deuxième hypothèse est tout bonnement plausible. Bien que je ne connaisse rien en magie, je pense que c'est la bonne explication. La première est un peu trop aléatoire et imprévisible, si c'est la bonne alors cela voudrait dire qu'une bonne majorité des enfants de Manhattan ont des pouvoirs et dans les faits ça n'est pas le cas. Etant donné la situation, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Pepper et moi avons vécu près d'un mois durant sa grossesse avec Bruce, enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui vivait chez nous pour ses recherches. Et il faut dire qu'il irradie des rayons gamma quand même un peu, beaucoup même. Ensuite, bien que je n'aie plus l'ark, 95% des machines de cette tour fonctionne avec son énergie. De plus, il doit rester dans l'air des restes de la magie de Loki et de Thor. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de la magie durant mes conversations précédentes avec Loki, la magie aime stagné ou s'aggloméré près d'une source d'énergie, or comme je l'ai dit, tout l'immeuble est une immense source d'énergie. Tout s'explique. Je dois dire qu'un énorme poids disparaît de mes épaules. Mais bon j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi des fleurs. Je reprends donc le livre et pose la question à Loki.

« Ok, ta deuxième explication me semble être la plus vraisemblable, mon ami sera ravie d'apprendre la raison de cet étrange pouvoir. Cependant, je ne comprends pas quelque chose : pourquoi des plantes ? »

La réponse ne tarde pas, à peine ai-je fini de répondre que sa réponse me parvient. Il doit surement s'ennuyer.

« Ça, je n'en sais rien. Chaque être possède une magie personnelle. Ça aurait pu être du feu, de la glace, des roches, de l'électricité, plein d'autres choses encore. Je pense que c'est ce qui caractérise le mieux le caractère de cette petite fille. Cela peut paraître inutile comme pouvoir mais à mes yeux c'est un pouvoir très puissant lorsqu'il est bien utilisé. Une plante peut être mortelle dans le cas des plantes empoisonnées, et même plus tard, je pense qu'elle pourra se servir de lianes épineuses comme d'une arme. Les plantes ont parfois d'excellents moyens de défense. Il existe une plante à Asgard dont le poison rend totalement paralysé, et il n'y a aucun traitement. Son pouvoir n'est donc pas totalement inoffensif. Et puis au pire, elle pourra toujours devenir herboriste, ou comment vous dites encore. Fleiriste, fleuriste, je ne sais plus trop. Bien maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre soif de connaissance je vais me reposer. »

Je souris, il a eu la même idée que moi. C'est vrai que son pouvoir n'est pas totalement inoffensif. Au moins n'ai-je plus à m'inquiéter de ses potentiels petit-amis plus tard. Elle saura parfaitement s'en débarrasser. Rassuré, je pars me coucher l'esprit tranquille.

**Alors comment vous le trouvez? Reviews!**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Prise de conscience

**Alors voilà le huitième chapitre. Désolé pour le retard mais la je suis dans ma semaine de partiel, donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie de voir qu vous aimez mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre seraa également apprécier, ce chapitre va faire un peu avancer l'histoire. **

**Les personnages d'avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que Hope qui est à moi.**

**Chapitre 8 : Prise de conscience**

Je suis épuisé, moi Odin père de toutes choses, je sens que les évènements de ces derniers temps sont en train de venir à bout de toute ma force. Thor, Loki, mes fils, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Les Nornes ne m'aident pas en plus. Comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Non pas comme avant, mieux qu'avant. Je suis conscient que refuser que Thor épouse cette midgardienne n'aide pas mais il est plus qu'évident qu'Asgard n'est pas prêt pour ça. En même temps, je suis conscient que notre peuple est très arriéré face aux autres et que si nous continuons ainsi, nous n'aurons plus aucune ascendance que les autres royaumes. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Mes vieux os me traînent vers une fontaine dans l'une des cours du palais et je m'assois sur l'un des bancs, réfléchissant à ce que je dois faire pour tout changer. Une idée me vient en tête, pourquoi ne pas allez voir les Nornes. Je suis le seul à avoir ce droit et du moment que je pose les bonnes questions, elles me répondront. Fier de mon idée, je me rends aux écuries et selle Sleipnir. Mon si grandiose petit-fils. Une fois fait, je le monte et me penche à son oreille pour murmurer ma requête.

« Emmène-moi près des Nornes, s'il te plaît. »

Le trajet pris un peu moins d'une heure. Il faut dire que se rendre aux racines d'Yggdrasil n'est pas si simple que ça en a l'air. C'est vraiment un endroit spécial. Il faut vraiment le vouloir pour y venir. Les lieux sont splendides, mais tellement intemporels que cela fait froid dans le dos. J'aperçois les trois femmes assises près du puits du destin. La plus vielle Urd a l'apparence d'une femme agée, elle représente le passé. Verdandi a l'apparence d'une femme au summum de son âge, vers la trentaine d'années pour les midgardiens ou 10000 ans pour nous et elle représente le présent. Quant à Skuld, elle représente le futur et à l'apparence d'une pré-pubère. Je m'approche donc d'elles en faisant attention où je mets les pieds. De là où elles sont je les vois m'observer, sachant pertinemment, comme d'habitude, pourquoi je suis ici. Malgré tout lorsque que je suis enfin face à elles, Verdandi me pose quand même la question.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Odin, fils de Bor, roi d'Asgard. »

Je prends le temps de peser tous le poids et le sens de mes mots avant de répondre.

« Je suis ici pour vous demander conseil, divines Nornes. »

« Quelle est alors ce conseil que nous sommes supposées te donner. »

« Voilà, vous êtes parfaitement consciente de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui continue d'arriver. J'aimerais savoir ce que je pourrais faire, non pas pour entraver le destin, mais pour au moins apaiser sa dureté. »

« Nous comprenons en effet, mais nous ne voyons pas ce que l'on pourrait te répondre. »

« Mes fils seront-ils heureux, un jour ? Loki a été tellement malmené, j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit en paix et peut-être amoureux, partageant un peu de bonheur avec la personne qui partagera sa vie. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas facile, et même que personne ne lui ai destiné. »

« Tout être est destiné à quelqu'un. Loki a trouvé le sien même s'il ne le sait pas encore, Thor également. »

Un peu fatigué, je repense aux visages heureux de mes fils lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« Alors, cette humaine doit vraiment partagé sa vie. Soit qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Et pour Loki, puis-je savoir son identité, ou sinon son appartenance à quel royaume. »

« Nous pouvons te donner son identité roi d'Asgard, car elle n'est en aucun cas un secret pour le destin. Ils se nomment Anthony Stark, fils d'Howard Stark, habitant de Midgard. »

« Je vois, je connais son existence. »

Réfléchissant à ce que je peux faire de ces informations, une lumière s'éclaire sur mon chemin, je sais ce que je dois faire.

« Tu t'engages sur un terrain périlleux Odin, cependant, c'est le seul, si tu réussi qui aura une fin joyeuse. »

« Merci à vous, je vous dois énormément »

Et d'un battement de cil, je me retrouve près de Heimdall. Ces Nornes ont vraiment un pouvoir terrifiant. Avec Sleipnir, je me dirige rapidement vers les écuries où je l'y laisse après l'avoir brossé. Je dois trouver un moyen désormais pour faire en sorte que Thor se marie à cette Jane officiellement, sans que le conseil ne sache rien. Pour cela, je pense que Frigga sera ravie de s'en occuper. Il faut donc que je coupe une pomme pour lui donner notre vie extrêmement longue. Il faut aussi que je trouve un moyen pour booster un peu mon peuple. Et pour Loki, je dois parler à ce Stark. Quoique, je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de leur relation en ce moment, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Mais avec Loki à Jotunheim, leur relation n'avancera jamais. Il vaudrait mieux que je fasse comme pour cette femme et que je lui donne une pomme, comme ça il a moins de chance de mourir trop tôt. Mais comment faire sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Ma fatigue n'est vraiment pas prête de s'en aller. Un peu éreinté, je me dirige vers les pommiers sacrés, gardés farouchement par de valeureuses valkyries. Je cueille deux magnifiques pommes dorées et les cache dans ma poche. Je reste à flemmarder un peu pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma soudaine venue. En effet, je viens ici très rarement. Alors si j'entre et j'en ressors immédiatement, tout tombera à l'eau. Au bout d'une heure, je prends la direction des appartements de mon épouse. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais en ce moment elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, je me demande bien pourquoi. J'allais ouvrir la porte sans frapper lorsque je me retiens. Les choses étaient trop importantes pour que je prenne le risque de me disputer avec elle. Je frappe donc à la porte, attendant qu'elle me signifie son accord pour que je rentre. La pièce n'a pas changé. A part un petit détail, sur le lit est dispersé une multitude de vêtement pour enfant. Cette scène me ramène loin en arrière, lorsqu'elle portait Thor en elle. Et soudain je frémis en croisant ses beaux yeux bleus. Non, pas ça, ce n'est pas le moment. Ma respiration s'affole un peu mais je parviens tout de même à me calmer. Elle me regarde avec un sourire goguenard et prend la parole.

« Je ne savais pas trop comment te l'annoncer. Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'avoir un autre enfant, les Nornes ne m'ayant pas accordées la faveur d'être à nouveau enceinte, j'ai pensé à adopter, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir recours à cette solution. »

« Je vois. Je comprends, même si j'aurais apprécié que vous m'en parliez avant, j'en suis heureux. Et cela même si ce sera un peu compliqué d'avoir un enfant dans notre situation. »

Au début de ma phrase, elle sourit, puis à l'entente du mot situation, elle me regarde dubitative.

« Quelle situation ? Je reconnais ne pas apprécier le fait que Loki soit loin de nous, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'élever un enfant. »

« Certes non. C'est un autre point qui le pourra éventuellement. Quoique cela peut être à notre avantage. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est la raison de ma venue dans vos appartements. »

« Parlez donc mon ami. »

« Voilà, je suis allé voir les Nornes à l'instant pour leur demander conseil. Et … elles m'ont fait part de plusieurs faits. Concernant surtout nos fils, Thor et Loki. J'ai appris que cette mortelle Jane est la compagne destinée à Thor. Je dois donc arrêter de m'opposer ainsi à leur union, je leur fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais comme tu le sais, le conseil, et Asgard tout entier ne sera jamais d'accord. Donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais, dans le secret le plus totale, organisé une sorte de mariage officielle de manière à tout officialiser. D'ailleurs je suis partie lui cueillir un pomme afin qu'elle ne vieillisse plus aussi rapidement. Et qu'elle soit plus forte. »

Elle est un peu estomaqué mais très vite un franc sourire apparaît sur son visage et de la malice se glisse dans ses yeux. Franchement, je sais d'où vient l'attitude malicieuse de Loki. Il n'est peut-être pas notre fils biologique mais, il a quand même hérité de nos caractères, têtu, malicieux et j'en passe.

« Je crois que je peux faire cela en effet, c'est d'ailleurs une excellente idée. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça de toi. »

« Je vois que tu ne tiens pas mes décisions en haute estime, mais passons. Il y a un autre élément également. J'ai appris le nom de la personne destiné à Loki également. Et il s'agit de l'un des amis mortels de Thor. Pour lui aussi, j'ai cueilli une pomme. Néanmoins ne connaissant pas la nature de leur relation, je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Et je doute que leur relation soit au même niveau que Thor et Jane, surtout sachant qu'il est sur Jotunheim et que son compagnon est sur Midgard. Donc j'adorerais que tu me donne une brillante idée pour leur cas. »

A peine les mots furent sortis de ma bouche que je vois son esprit faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver une solution.

« En clair, la situation est difficile. En plus connaissant Loki, s'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour cette personne pour l'instant, ce sera très dur. Sans oublier le caractère de ladite personne qui ne se laissera sans doute pas faire aussi facilement. Et bien dis donc on est dans une situation ambigüe. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Parce que son compagnon, n'est rien d'autre que l'un des amis de Thor, c'est-à-dire l'un de ceux qui l'a défait dans sa conquête de Midgard. »

J'observe ma femme s'asseoir extrêmement pensive. Qu'elle est belle, je me rends compte encore une fois que j'ai une femme extraordinaire, en plus que ça il y a une petite vie en elle. Et là la lumière fit tilt. Je vais être à nouveau papa. Oh mon dieu, euh enfin par moi, je n'ai pas étais capable d'élever deux enfants jusqu'ici, alors un troisième, je suis dans un sacré pétrin. Lorsque je relève les yeux que je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir baissé Frigga est juste devant moi, le regard dure, elle a pris sa décision.

« Nous devons lui en parler. »

« A qui ? »

« Au compagnon de Loki voyons ! »

« Mais, et si… »

« Et si rien du tout ! Je m'en charge, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'irais sur Midgard, de toute façon, pour être sûr que personne d'autre que nous deux ne sache, il me faut y aller. Je partirais demain matin. Maintenant mon ami, laissez-moi. J'ai diverses choses à préparer. »

Je lui fais un signe de la tête et sors de la pièce. Au moment où je ferme la porte, je la vois prendre un livre d'écriture pour enfant, et un livre dont je me souviens avoir vu dans les affaires de ma propre mère. Et je comprends soudain, si Thor se marie, alors Jane deviendra la future reine, il faut donc tout lui apprendre. Je ne reverrais pas ma femme avant un bon moment. Mais bon, c'est pour une bonne chose. Je ferme donc la porte, le cœur un peu plus léger, mais la tête rempli de divers plan. Il me faut désormais remettre Asgard dans le droit chemin. Cela ne va pas être chose facile.

**Alors? Reviews!**


	9. Chapitre 9 : La mission de Frigga

**Alors voilà le neuvième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos reviews et continuez à me donner vos avis.**

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf Hope**

**Chapitre 9 : La mission de Frigga**

Rapidement je prends les affaires dont j'ai besoin. Je prends un peu de tout après tout je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais sur Midgard. Une fois fait, je me dirige tranquillement vers le bifrost. C'est alors que j'aperçois l'un des membres du conseil, il me sourit et approche.

« Ma reine, puis-je vous demander où vous allez avec tous cela ? »

« J'ai décidé de prendre un peu de vacances et d'aller voir Thor. »

« Je vois, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'au bifrost ? »

« Avec plaisir, votre majesté. »

Papotant afin d'endormir sa curiosité, j'arrive au bifrost où Heimdall m'ouvre le passage.

J'atterris quelque part au beau milieu d'immenses bâtiments. Ma démarche n'est déjà pas simple alors si je ne sais même pas où je suis, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pour autant, à peine quelques minutes d'attente suffire pour voir arriver de grosses boîtes noires arrivées dans ma direction, que ce soit sur terre ou dans les airs. D'après ce que Thor a pu me raconter, je crois que ce sont des voitures et des héli… enfin brefs, les dites choses s'arrêtent et des mortels en sortent. L'un deux s'approchent. Il est plutôt grand, la peau mate, un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. Il est habillé entièrement de noir. Il s'adresse à moi d'un ton sec et froid.

« Au nom des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, je vous demande de décliner votre identité ! »

Amusée, j'observe l'ensemble des êtres humains qui m'entourent où dans leurs mains je distingue d'étranges objets dont je devine être des armes. Je me décide après un moment de réflexion de répondre. Autant être franche, le mensonge ne m'apportera rien de bon.

« Mon nom est Frigga, et je suis reine d'Asgard, mère de toutes choses ainsi que de Thor et Loki. Veuillez s'il vous plaît m'amenez auprès de mon fils ! »

Un peu estomaqué l'homme en face de moi fait signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes. Il me fait également signe de le suivre, ce que je fais avec un peu d'empressement. Une fois montée dans l'étrange embarcation, j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien dire pour parvenir tranquillement à mes fins. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le véhicule s'arrête devant une immense tour. On m'y fait entrer et on m'achemine vers le sommet grâce à une sorte de boite qui parle. Une fois au dernier étage, on pénètre dans un petit salon où plusieurs personnes dont Thor se tiennent prêt à attaquer le moindre ennemi. Je crois que jamais je n'ai vu mon fils avec un regard pareil. Il est tellement désappointé que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Mère, mais…mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Thor, voyons ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé ! »

« Pardonnez-moi Mère. Mes amis, je vous présente ma mère Frigga, reine d'Asgard. Mère, je vous présente mes amis. Il y a Steve Rogers, ou Captain America, cette jeune femme s'appelle Natasha Roumanov, l'homme derrière elle se nomme Clint Barton ou Hawkeye. De ce côté c'est le Docteur Bruce Banner qui est également Hulk et lui c'est Anthony Stark ou Iron Man qui est également le propriétaire des lieux. Je crois que tu as faits connaissance avec le colonel Fury qui dirige le S.H.I.E.L.D. »

« En effet, il a été peu chaleureux mais a su se rendre utile. »

Pendant toute sa présentation, j'ai détaillé chacun d'entre eux. Thor nous a raconté à son père et moi, l'histoire de chacun d'entre eux. Maintenant que je les vois en face de moi, je dois dire que je ne les avais pas imaginés ainsi. Mon regard s'est surtout posé sur ce Stark. Alors c'est lui l'homme à qui le cœur de Loki appartient. Il est plutôt bel homme. Des pleurs attirent mon attention et je vois donc mon futur gendre se diriger vers une autre pièce où il en ressort avec une petite fille, qui semble-t-il a fait un cauchemar.

« Et cette petite fille se nomme Hope. »

« Et qui est-elle ? Tu n'as jamais mentionné son nom.»

« C'est la fille de l'ami Stark et de feu dame Pepper. »

« Je vois. »

Aïe ! J'aurais apprécié savoir cela avant. Il faudra que j'en réfère à Odin, de cette petite invitée dans notre arbre généalogique. Après tout, elle sera bientôt une princesse d'Asgard. Je souris à l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce et me dirige tranquillement vers l'un des fauteuils.

« Mère, puis-je vous demander la raison de votre venue ici ? »

« Il faut bien cela, non. Si j'espère voir mon fils. S'il ne vient pas à moi, je viens à lui. »

« Je… Mère… Je n'ose pas revenir après ma dispute avec… »

« Oh Thor, voyons. C'est totalement futile. Tu connais ton père. Quoiqu'il en soit il a changé d'avis. Il est d'accord pour ton mariage mais à quelques conditions. »

Une surprise et une joie non retenues s'affichent sur le visage de mon fils. Je suis plutôt contente de mon petit effet. Je remarque que les autres se sont un peu éloignés afin de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Il…accepte. Mais… »

« Oui il accepte, mais comme je te dis sous certaine condition. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Il faudra le faire discrètement et ici sur Midgard. Je proclamerai le mariage. Si le conseil apprend cela, la situation risque de tourner au vinaigre. Tu comprends. »

« Je, oui, mais pourquoi le conseil n'a pas à donner son avis. Père est le roi après tout. »

« Certaines choses ne sont pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois Thor. Et ton père a trop souvent fermé les yeux sur les magouilles du conseil, maintenant, il doit faire face à quelque chose de très gros. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici. Officiellement je prends des vacances. Officieusement, je suis ici pour ton mariage et pour me reposer. »

« Vous reposez, pardonnez-moi Mère mais ne pouvez-vous pas le faire sur Asgard et puis, je dois sûrement être totalement stupide mais je ne vois pas en quoi mon mariage regarde le conseil. »

« Jane est mortelle, Thor, elle n'est même pas Asgardienne. Personne, que ce soit au palais ou dans le royaume n'acceptera sans broncher qu'une pauvre midgardienne devienne reine. Ton père ne voulait pas que tu te maries pour éviter une révolte. »

« Et maintenant, il est d'accord. »

« Il a semble-t-il un plan. »

Que je connais un peu mais pas entièrement et que je ne risque pas de te révéler. C'est contre Ragnarok qu'il fait fasse après tout.

« Mère, il y a une question à laquelle vous n'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi vous reposez ? »

« Parce que je suis enceinte. »

Je crois que si je continue avec des nouvelles de ce genre je devrais moi-même le porter en terre. Il ne tiendra pas le choc le pauvre. Pourtant, il se reprend rapidement et me sers dans ses bras tout en déversant un déluge de larmes sur mon épaule. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois les autres sourirent. Ils se sont certes éloignés, mais ils ont tout entendu. Après tout, cela doit rester secret pour Asgard mais pas pour Midgard, alors ce n'est pas grave.

« Tu… euh enceinte…je… »

« Allons Thor, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, ferme donc la bouche. »

Après un long moment à discuter, Thor décide de s'envoler afin d'annoncer les nouvelles à Jane. Quant à moi, je me dirige vers les autres afin de discuter avec eux. Je me rends rapidement compte que ce sont des gens fabuleux et très corrects. Par contre Stark est vraiment un cas, il faut dire qu'il va bien avec Loki. Sa fille est vraiment ravissante. Stark me montre ma chambre et je m'y installe un peu épuisée. Je m'endors rapidement. Dans la nuit je me réveille et sors de ma chambre pour trouver de l'eau. Mon attention est attiré vers la chambre de mon futur gendre où j'entre avec le plus de silence possible. Geste inutile car elle est vide. C'est une chambre assez spacieuse où il n'y a qu'un lit, un berceau et une petite table de nuit. Pa contre la pièce est emplit de fleurs de toutes sortes. C'est vraiment curieux, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit aussi proche de la nature. Ma curiosité totalement assouvie, je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir lorsque j'aperçois un livre derrière l'un des oreillers. Je le prends dans mes mains, l'ouvre puis le lit en diagonale. Je dois dire que je reste abasourdie. Loki. Mon fils y raconte pas mal de chose. Je dévore donc l'ouvrage avec avidité. Une fois fait je le remets à sa place. Au regard des derniers détails, ma tâche me semble plus simple que jamais. Néanmoins, s'il semble évident que Loki éprouve des sentiments pour Stark, je ne suis pas sure que l'inverse soit tout à fait vrai. Je vais devoir dénouer cette situation rapidement. Et en ce qui concerne le nombre de plantes dans cette pièce, j'ai ma réponse. Non cet homme n'est pas proche de la nature, sa fille si. Je sors rapidement de la chambre et retourne dans la mienne pour m'y rendormir.

Au matin, je suis réveillée par le bruit déformé de plusieurs discussions. Rapidement, je fais ma toilette et m'habille guidée par la voix du plafond, qui est soit dit en passant très serviable. J'entre donc dans la cuisine et y trouve tout le monde ainsi qu'une jeune femme assise dos à moi et qui est en pleine discussion avec mon fils. Je devine donc qu'il s'agit de fameuse Jane. D'ailleurs, ils prennent enfin conscience de ma présence dans la pièce.

« Mère, je vous présente ma fiancée Jane. »

Celle-ci me sourit timidement. Elle est plutôt jolie pour une mortelle. Elle fera une splendide reine. Je lui rends son sourire.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, depuis le temps que Thor ne cesse de nous parler de vous. »

« Moi de même votre majesté. »

« Oh s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Frigga, nous allons faire partie de la même famille dans peu de temps. »

Après quelques petites politesses d'usage, je m'assois à table et mange quelque chose. Je repars dans ma chambre au bout d'un moment en m'excusant et revient avec l'une des pommes qu'Odin m'a confiée. Je me fige devant la jeune femme et lui tends la pomme. Elle me regarde sans comprendre comme la majorité de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Thor rigole face à leur tête et leur explique l'utilité de cette pomme. Jane me regarde alors avec un regard plein de remerciement, de reconnaissance et de joie mêlée. Elle prend la pomme et mord dedans (et elle mourut telle Blanche-neige. Désolée, je suis sérieuse d'habitude mais là c'était plus fort que moi). Une fois cela fait je la prends à l'écart pour lui expliquer quelques détails sur le processus de mariage et sa future vie en tant que princesse d'Asgard. Du coin de l'œil j'observe les Avengers, mon fils et la petite Hope vaqué à leur occupation.

Les jours passent sans changement particulier. Chacun fait ce dont il a envie. Thor est sur son petit nuage, tandis que Stark a fait appel à des professionnels dans l'organisation de mariage. D'ailleurs Stark s'est à nouveau enfermé dans son atelier. Discrètement je l'y rejoins et l'observe. On dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ma présence. Je m'approche et aperçois le carnet sur la petite table basse ainsi que sa fille qui joue à ses côtés alors que lui est assis en train de lire un ouvrage compliqué vu le froncement de sourcils que je vois sur son visage. Je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence. Il relève la tête et m'observe d'un air renfrogné.

« Que voulez-vous votre majesté ? »

Son ton est étonnamment chaleureux comparé à son expression. Avec moi, il ne se montre jamais désagréable ou vaniteux comme il le fait avec les autres. Cela se voit qu'il me respecte. C'est en cela que l'on voit que c'est un homme bien, il sait se tenir à une mère même si ce n'est pas la sienne. Je décide de tenter quelque chose, si je n'ouvre pas la bouche, rien n'avancera.

« Que ressentez-vous pour Loki ? »

« Pardon ?! »

« J'ai lu le livre, je suis tombée dessus par hasard, je sais pour votre fille. Je n'y ai rien écrit et je ne dirais rien à personne, ne craignez rien mais je me demande ce que vous ressentez pour lui. »

« Je…ne ressens rien. »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à lui parler ? Après tout vous auriez pu l'ignorer. »

« Je ne sais pas, il est marrant et puis il m'a bien aidé pour Hope, donc je… »

« Alors vous vous servez de lui comme un outil, il ne représente rien qu'un objet qui a un minimum de valeur comme l'ensemble des objets dans cette tour. »

« NON, au début peut-être que oui, je voulais juste m'amuser, mais… je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est ami. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit votre véritable identité ? »

« … »

« J'attends. »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas et puis même si je vous respecte, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. »

Il prend sa fille dans ses bras, le livre également et sort de la pièce rapidement. Ok, on a de la matière à travailler. Cela ne sera pas facile vu le caractère mais les sentiments sont déjà là. Je sors également de la pièce et pars m'assoir dans le salon. Stark a déposé sa fille dans son parc et est parti je ne sais où. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je m'approche de la petite et la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans ma chambre.

« Bonjour Hope, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter toutes les deux mais je me présente, je m'appelle Frigga. Tu peux m'appeler mamie si tu veux. »

La petite me regarde d'un regard inquisiteur, semblant jauger mon honnêteté. Puis elle sourit et me tend sa petite main que je lui prends doucement comme si on avait signé un accord.

« Tu sais je suis au courant de tes pouvoirs, donc n'est pas peur de les utiliser en face de moi si tu veux, par contre tu ne dois pas le faire devant les autres, on ne sait jamais. Il vaut mieux écouter ton père. »

Son sourire s'élargit et une fleur d'orchidée apparait. Elle me la tend et je souris. Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. En plus elle est très intelligente pour son âge. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Loki au même âge. Soudain, la voix du plafond raisonne dans ma chambre.

« Majesté, vous devriez ramenez Hope dans le salon avant que monsieur Stark ne s'inquiète, de plus veuillez cacher l'orchidée, mademoiselle Jane s'approche de votre porte. »

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Je cache donc la fleur sous mon oreiller et prends Hope dans mes bras. J'ouvre la porte tandis que Jane a la main sur la poignée de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le faites pas. Allons donc dans le salon. »

Nous papotons des derniers préparatifs. Le mariage est prévu pour dans deux semaines. Cela sera rapide. En même temps, c'est la partie la plus simple de ma mission. Stark est de loin mon plus gros problème et vu le regard que me lance sa fille, elle est du même avis. Même si elle ne connaît pas l'enjeu derrière tout cela.

**Le prochain chapitre portera sur Tony^^**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un secret dévoilé

**Salut j'espère que vous allez bien. Donc voici le dizième chapitre. Continuez de me donner vos impressions. **

**Chapitre 10 : Un secret dévoilé**

Cette femme est vraiment horripilante. Je ne comprends vraiment pas la raison pour laquelle elle ne cesse de me poser autant de question et puis en quoi ça la regarde. Et même si c'est de Loki dont on parle, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'acharne autant. N'a-t-elle pas un mariage à préparer après tout ? Et en plus que ça elle monopolise Hope. Ma propre fille est contre moi, elle pactise avec l'ennemi. Bon sang que je peux être énervé, ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est ici et bien que j'apprécie Thor, je dois dire que je commence à saturer. En plus quand elle vous regarde, on a l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun secret. Elle veut quoi au juste. Je n'ai rien à lui dire et puis mes sentiments quels qu'ils soient envers Loki ne la regarde pas. Et puis qui a dit que j'ai des sentiments pour cet énergumène arrogant. Je le déteste. Tout au plus on peut dire qu'on est amis mais c'est tout. Et en plus il aime déjà quelqu'un, alors voilà, point à la ligne qu'on me fiche la paix avec ça.

Ma journée est vraiment mouvementée, après la séance d'essayage pour le mariage, les divers papiers administratifs de Stark industries à signer et la montagne de plantes que laisse Hope sur son passage à me débarrasser, je crois que mon vieux corps ne tiendra pas longtemps. En plus mes recherches n'avancent pas. C'est pourtant simple non, oui bon c'est digne d'un film de science-fiction. C'est vrai quoi ça me semblait simple de donner à mon armure la capacité de se rendre invisible. Mais bon, je crois que je vais abandonner pour cette nuit. Soudain l'alarme d'urgence raisonne dans l'ensemble de la tour. Je me précipite vers le salon du penthouse pour faire face au docteur Fatalis se tenant victorieusement sur la terrasse et me regardant avec une immense envie de meurtre. Je crois que le destin se fout de ma gueule. Natasha et Clint sont à l'autre bout du monde pour une mission du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap' est je ne sais trop où avec Thor. Bruce est à San Francisco pour une réunion m'a-t-il dit. Heureusement que la reine et Jane ont pris Hope avec elles lors de leur petite sortie.

Fatalis pulvérise la baie vitrée et entre dans le salon en rigolant.

« Alors Stark, prêt à souffrir ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Par contre, je pense que je me dois te poser la même question. »

Pendant mon petit discours j'ai fait appel à l'armure qui apparaît alors et m'entoure.

« Tu vas faire moins le malin. »

Commence alors un combat particulièrement grotesque dans la pièce. Très vite pourtant je l'entraine vers l'extérieur, ma tour a assez souffert comme ça. Le combat s'éternise un bon moment où ni lui ni moi parvient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où Thor et Cap' surviennent de je ne sais où et s'implique dans le combat. Je dois dire qu'il était temps parce qu'à ce rythme je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps.

« AHHAHHA, vous sentez plus fort maintenant que vous êtes à trois. Je vais vous montrez l'ampleur de ma puissance. Après tout je ne suis pas le roi de la Latvérie pour rien. »

A ces mots, ils invoquent une horde de démons et nous envoie sur les roses avec une attaque d'énergie. Je me retrouve propulser contre la tour tandis que les deux autres disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Lorsque je reviens à moi j'aperçois Thor se battre contre des démons et Cap' tenter par tous les moyens de se frayer un chemin vers Fatalis qui se tient sur le toit d'un immeuble. Et là mon sang se glace. Dans ses bras, je vois le visage criblé de larmes de Hope. Jane et la reine sont maintenues prisonnières par deux démons. Inconscient de la douleur parcourant ma jambe droite, je me jette dans la bataille.

« Alors Stark, ce n'est que maintenant que l'on se réveille. Tu as vu, j'ai trouvé cette petite chose tout à l'heure avant de venir. Elle gigote beaucoup. Que dirais-tu que je la jette dans le vide. »

« NNNOOOONNNN, laissez-la immédiatement. C'est nous que vous voulez, pas elle. »

« Oh mais détrompe-toi, je vous veux tous morts ainsi que vos charmantes progénitures. »

Je suis transi de peur, que faire ? Et c'est horribles bestioles qui m'empêchent d'aller récupérer mon petit trésor. N'y a-t-il personne dans les parages qui puisse nous aider. Et ces agents du S.H.I.E.L.D en bas qui ne servent à rien. Je ferme les yeux et le visage de Loki se forme dans mon esprit. Si j'avais ne serais-ce qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Attends, pouvoir. Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je me débarrasse d'un petit groupe d'ennemis et cris à Hope.

« Hope, ma chérie, utilise-les. Je sais que je t'ai répété plusieurs fois de ne jamais le faire devant les autres mais vas-y. Fait une liane comme dans l'atelier où papa travaille tous les jours. Ou peu importe quoi mais essaie de te libérer. »

Pendant quelques secondes, je crains qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que je viens de lui dire et le désespoir s'immisce dans mon esprit comme une gigantesque langue de froid. Pourtant Hope arrête de pleurer et me souris en faisant apparaître deux grandes lianes noires au pied de Fatalis qui ne s'attendant pas à cela se retrouve déstabilisé et laisse Hope tomber de ses bras. Elle retombe par terre et s'immobilise. La peur ne s'en va pas pour autant ne la voyant plus bouger j'ai peur qu'elle ne se soit blesser en tombant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter plus que cela car une nouvelle vague de démons arrivent sur moi. Assez rapidement cependant, Thor, Cap' et moi arrivons à nous débarrasser d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Maria Hill, Fury et d''autres agents débarquer sur le toit et se faire disparaître les deux démons qui tenaient Jane et la reine. Maria Hill s'empresse de prendre Hope dans ses bras, puis elle me fait signe que tout va bien. N'ayant plus assez de puissance pour me rendre à leurs côtés, c'est Thor qui me prends dans ses bras et qui m'y amène. Je me précipite vers ma fille qui me tend ses petits bras. Je la prends dans les miens et m'effondre sur mes genoux en pleurant.

« Oh ma petite, je suis si fier de toi. Papa est…fier. » Parvins-je à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

Très rapidement les troupes du S.H.I.E.L.D s'occupe des blessés et des sinistres dans la zone. Quant à nous nous retournons dans la tour. Je suis rassuré de ne pas voir trop de dégâts. Je retire l'armure et m'assois sur le fauteuil en lambeau, tout en pressant mon trésor dans mes bras. Thor fait exactement la même chose avec Jane après s'être assuré que sa mère allait bien. Cap' s'assois par terre et nous poussons tous un immense soupir. C'est à ce moment que Fury entre rageusement dans la pièce.

« Stark, explication. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Votre fille ! »

« Je ne vois de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Ne jouer pas au plus crétin, Stark, l'attaque a été filmé et votre fille s'est libéré toute seule. De plus je ne suis pas sourd et je vous ai entendu lui hurler de se servir de ces pouvoirs. Quand aviez-vous l'intention de nous en parler ? Ne pensez-vous pas que le S.H.I.E.L.D aurait dû savoir que votre fille qui a presque deux ans à des pouvoirs ? »

A ces propos, toute ma retenue s'envole et le trop plein d'émotion des heures qui venaient de passer ressort avec une intensité impressionnante. Je pose Hope à ma place sur le fauteuil et me dirige vers l'homme en face de moi.

« Je n'ai absolument aucun ordre à recevoir de vous Fury, surtout concernant ma fille. Qu'elle est des pouvoirs ou non ne vous regarde en rien. Et je vous interdis, vous m'entendez, je vous interdis de poser vos sales pattes sur elles et ceux pour quoi que ce soit, parce que je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot avant que je ne vous tue, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Est-ce une menace, Stark ? »

« Oh plus qu'une menace, Fury, qui peut très bien se transformer en prédiction et cela à la seconde où je vous parle. »

Un duel de regard s'engage, et qu'il ne croit pas que vais lui céder du terrain. Il finit par abdiquer et s'en va. Mais avant de passer la porte de l'ascenseur, il se retourne.

« Très bien Stark, mais sachez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous surveillerons vos moindres faits et gestes, ainsi que le caractère potentiellement dangereux de cette enfant. Et je veux une explication dès demain matin sur ses pouvoirs. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez fait aucune expérimentation sur elle, pour parvenir à cela. »

« Mais qui me prenez-vous espèce de… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il disparaît derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Un peu excédé, j'avise le fond d'une bouteille de whisky qui a survécu et la boit cul sec. Une fois fait, je pose mon regard sur les personnes présentes qui n'ont jusqu'ici pas dit un seul mot.

« QUOI ! »

Frigga se lève de son siège, prend Hope dans ses bras et s'approche de moi.

« Vous devriez allez la coucher Stark. Elle a vécu pas mal d'évènement. J'écrirais à ce Fury un rapport à votre place. Vous le lirez avant de l'envoyer. Allez-vous coucher également. »

Un peu désappointé par cette soudaine gentillesse, je m'exécute quand même. Hope dans les bras, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je la pose sur le lit et lui arrange les coussins pour qu'elle ne tombe pas pendant la nuit. Une fois fait, je l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures afin de voir si elle n'a rien. A part un léger bleu sur le bras, je ne découvre rien. Je l'allonge donc à mes côtés et lui raconte une énième fois ma rencontre avec sa mère. Nous nous endormons rapidement. N'empêche que cela me pendait sous le nez depuis un moment déjà. Cela m'étonne même que les pouvoirs de ma fille n'est pas été découvert avant.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon. **(POV Frigga)**

« N'en veuillez pas trop à Stark de ne vous avoir rien dit, il a peur et c'est normal. »

« Mère, je pense que nous comprenons tous. »

La jeune femme rousse et son ami Clint, viennent d'arriver, ainsi que monsieur Banner. Je leur explique donc les évènements récents.

« Je pense néanmoins que l'on devrait avoir une petite explication, votre majesté. »

« En effet, mademoiselle Roumanoff. Je vais vous raconter ce que je sais. D'après Stark, les pouvoirs de Hope viennent des résidus d'un virus que sa mère à contracter, je ne sais trop comment… »

Je leur raconte donc l'histoire tout en me taisant sur la manière dont Stark a obtenu ses informations. Ce sont peut-être ses amis mais ils n'ont pas à tous savoir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir leur faire confiance sur certaines choses. Quant à Thor, même si j'ai confiance en lui, il ne sait pas garder un secret. Une fois mon histoire terminée, j'observe le visage de chacun d'eux. Je vois presque le cerveau de ma future belle-fille et du docteur Banner fonctionner à toutes vitesses pour analyser toutes les données et les recouper avec leur propre connaissance.


	11. Chapitre 11: Nouvelles et évolution

**Salut tout le monde, voici donc le onzième chapitre. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, j'espère encore en recevoir. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part de vos hypothèses.**

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvelles et évolution**

L'histoire de cette petite fille m'a apporté de quoi faire travailler mon intelligence. Par contre je ne crois pas trop son histoire d'ami. Je suis sûr que c'est de lui dont il parle. Cela doit être sa fille. Je comprends néanmoins pourquoi il n'a pas voulu dire qu'il était au centre de cette histoire et qu'il s'est retrouvé totalement dépassé. Et surtout qui voudrait avouer à un méchant notoire que l'on a de la famille, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait passer dans la tête de celui-ci. N'empêche que j'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer en vrai. Je pense ne pas dire des bêtises lorsque je dis qu'il est un ami. Mon premier vrai ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais entouré des amis de Thor, il était toujours le centre d'attention. Je n'étais que son frère. Maintenant, c'est différent. Mon état d'esprit à changer également, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais je n'ai plus aucun sentiment de haine. C'est vraiment risible, je suis en train de me transformer en quelque chose de totalement mièvre. En parlant de mièvrerie, j'ai un gros problème. Anthony Stark. Voilà mon problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait en ce moment mais le lien tire de plus en plus et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis tombé sur un livre très intéressant sur les compagnons Jotuns où l'on parle de ce fameux lien. Et je dois dire que je commence à avoir peur. Si les choses ne s'améliorent pas je risque de devenir fou.

Ça fait un moment maintenant que je tourne en rond, j'ai dû me cacher trois fois à cause des autres, qui reviennent toujours plus nombreux et qui restent de plus en plus longtemps. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de leur discussion, ils ont l'intention de revenir ici. Et il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne sois pas ici à ce moment-là. J'ai trouvé une espèce d'édit royal, ordonnant ma mort sans préavis. Certes je suis sous mon apparence Jotuns mais ils feront vite le lien. En plus je suis tout de même un régicide, j'ai tué Laufey et sans aucun remords. Ma vie est vraiment pitoyable. En plus cela fait plusieurs jours que Mark ne m'a pas écrits, et j'hésite à lui écrire moi-même, surtout que je n'ai rien de particulier à lui raconter. Je commence vraiment à m'attacher à lui. Même s'il ne remplacera pas Tony dans ma tête. Et voilà que je l'appelle Tony maintenant. Je crois que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Amoureux d'un mortel, et ami avec un autre. L'époque où j'étais un être sans cœur voulant envahir Midgard me semble bien loin.

Aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours d'ailleurs, je m'acharne à lire un vieux bouquin retraçant les récits de guerriers. Ce n'est en soit pas très intéressant, mais je n'ai rien d'autres à faire et ça m'aide à me concentrer sur autres choses que le lien. Tiens, la lumière, Mark a écrit quelque chose.

« Cher Loki, cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas discuté. Tu es certainement curieux des dernières nouvelles. Tout d'abord, la reine Frigga, ta mère est sur Terre en ce moment. Officiellement pour des vacances, officieusement pour nous pourrir la vie. Oh elle est très gentille mais toujours sur le dos des gens. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est venue avec l'annonce qu'Odin accepte le mariage de Thor avec Jane. Et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte également. Donc je t'annonce que tu vas être grand frère. »

Je crois que j'ai mal au cœur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle et Odin avait encore ce genre de relation. Et Thor qui va se marier, franchement, je ne l'avouerais jamais mais je suis quand même un peu heureux pour lui. Je pousse un petit soupir et reprends là où je me suis arrêté.

« La tour des Avengers s'est faite attaquer hier par le docteur Fatalis. Il a mis en danger beaucoup de monde mais l'histoire c'est plutôt bien réglée. Par contre la fille de mon ami s'est faite enlevée avec Jane et ta mère alors qu'elles se baladaient en ville pour les préparatifs du mariage. Parce que oui le mariage se fera ici dans deux semaines, ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Oh il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et tout le monde va bien, mais la petite a dévoilé ses pouvoirs devant tout le monde. Du coup mon ami a du tout raconté au directeur Fury, mais bon les choses semblent s'être calmées. Et toi tu as des nouvelles trépidante à me raconter. »

Fatalis a-t-il dit. Si j'ai l'occasion de lui mettre la main dessus, je lui ferais passer son envie de s'en prendre à ma mère. Non, mais j'y crois pas. Et Stark, j'espère qu'il n'a rien. Pas étonnant que le lien tire comme ça s'il se met autant en danger dans sa stupide tour. Mais attendez une minute. Que mère et la mortelle soit en ville ensemble, je comprends, mais que faisait la petite avec elles. Voilà une immense question. Je prends donc mon stylo et lui réponds.

« Mark, en voilà de troublante nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Odin change d'avis aussi facilement et je dois avouer que je suis heureux d'apprendre que mère est enceinte. Veuillez-vous occuper d'elle du mieux que vous pouvez ! Quant à l'attaque, je suis assez surpris que vos amis aux superpouvoirs aient laissé mère, la mortelle et la petite se faire enlever aussi facilement. Se feraient-ils trop vieux ? Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerais savoir ce que faisait l'enfant avec elles. Je m'étonne de savoir qu'elle soit aussi proche des avengers, son père est peut-être un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D, mais tout de même. C'est assez troublant. J'espère que tout le monde va aussi bien que vous le dites. Et quand est-il des avengers ont-ils soufferts, je serais heureux de savoir que l'un deux soit dans le coma ou quelque chose du genre. Quant à moi, ici, je ne fais rien de plus que d'habitude, à part que j'ai dû me cacher par trois fois des Jotuns venus dans le palais. »

Je pose mon crayon et attends la réponse avec avidité.

« La petite est appréciée de tout le monde et mon ami l'a souvent avec lui, étant donné que sa mère est morte. Il s'en occupe, du coup tout le monde s'occupe de la petite, elle est devenue comme une sorte de mascotte. Et non, personne n'a souffert ni n'est dans un état grave, ne t'en déplaise. Il n'y a eu que des dégâts matériaux et quelques blessures superficiels. Par conte Iron Man va devoir refaire entièrement son armure. Il faut dire qu'il s'est battu pendant presqu'une heure seul face à Fatalis. Tes Jotuns reviennent de plus en plus souvent, j'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir trouver un autre endroit où vivre. Je t'offrirais bien l'asile mais je ne sais pas trop comment tu arriverais jusqu'ici sans pouvoir. Bon je dois te laisser beau brun. »

Ok Stark va bien, tant mieux. Son explication pour la petite me semble bancale mais je vais l'accepter pour l'instant, j'essaierais de revenir à la charge plus tard, voir s'il me sort la même histoire. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me ment sur certaines choses. Mais bon je ne vais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout je ne lui dit pas tout. Il n'arrête pas de me demander pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments et je ne lui réponds jamais. En tout cas Stark mérite une bonne correction, quelle idée de se battre seul face à cette crapule. Par Odin, je deviens vraiment pathétique et cela dès que son nom apparaît dans la conversation. Je souris à la dernière phrase, ça fait un moment qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Je suis un peu désolé tout de même, je ne sais pas à quoi Mark ressemble. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Est-il grand, petit, blond, brun, roux ? Quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ? En même temps, il n'y a qu'une seul personne qui a vraiment toute mon attention et je sais très bien à quoi il ressemble.

Plusieurs semaines passent sans que rien de bien extraordinaire n'arrivent. Ma vie est bien monotone. Mark m'a annoncé que le mariage s'est très bien passé. Bien que Thor semblait légèrement triste. En effet, il aurait posé une photo de moi sur la table tout le long du repas pour donner l'illusion de ma présence. Je suis assez touché, même si c'est terriblement pathétique. M'enfin voilà, à part cela, rien de bien important ne me toucha particulièrement. Alors que je mange tranquillement un morceau de viande quelconque tout en lisant un énième livre, encore un, je ressens l'énergie caractéristique du bifrost dans l'air. Rapidement je cours vers les portes du palais. De là j'aperçois la silhouette d'un homme assis sur un cheval s'approcher. Très vite je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'Odin qui s'approche. Une soudaine tension s'empare de mon corps et j'attends avec anxiété l'arrivée de mon Père. Une fois à quelques pas il met pieds à terre. Le cheval s'avance vers moi et je le prends dans mes bras.

« Bonjour Sleipnir, tu vas bien ? »

Il frotte ses naseaux contre mon coup, me chatouillant par la même occasion. Mon regard se pose ensuite vers Odin qui a l'air extrêmement fatigué.

« Bonjour mon fils. »

« Père, que me vaut votre visite ici. »

« Un coup d'Etat mon fils, un coup d'Etat. »

« J'ai bien peur que mon règne vient de s'achever. Néanmoins nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela pour l'instant, nous devons partir rejoindre ta mère et ton frère immédiatement. Nous sommes en danger. »

Son regard me donne des frissons, il a vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer. Rapidement, je cours à l'intérieur et récupère divers objets dont j'ai l'utilité, parmi eux le livre magique et reviens à la porte où Père m'attends.

« Et Fenrir, il… »

« Je lui ai dit de se cacher dans la meute de son père, il y sera en sécurité. Hâtons-nous, Loki. »

Je mets donc mes affaires sur le dos de mon fils et me met en selle, rapidement suivit d'Odin. Odin lui fait faire le chemin inverse et alors que je m'attendais à ce que père appelle Heimdall, celui-ci pose sa main sur ma poitrine et chantonne une douce litanie. C'est alors que je ressens une sensation familière dont j'avais oublié le confort. Ma magie. Ma magie inonde tout mon être. Un sentiment de joie sans précédent me gonfle le cœur.

« Loki, Heimdall ne peut pas nous transporter sur Midgard, il faut que tu le fasse toi. »

D'un signe de tête je lui fais part de mon accord. Je me concentre sur l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil et nous fais engouffrer dans le passage qui s'ouvre devant nous. Après plusieurs minutes de courses effrenées, une autre ouverture s'ouvre et nous atterrissons en plein Central Park, provoquant quelques ahurissements chez les mortels à proximité. Très vite, je mets pieds à terre et me concentre pour reprendre ma forme aesir. Odin descend également. Une fois fait, je demande à Sleipnir de partir hors de la ville, dans un près et d'attendre mon appel. Après cela, utilisant ma magie, je fis apparaître des volutes de fumées vertes afin d'attirer l'attention des avengers ou du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Père, mais avant cela j'exige des explications. »

J'observe le visage effondré du roi, un peu inquiet par les évènements qui ont pu se produire.

« J'ai décidé de changé, j'ai décidé de faire un peu bougé les choses. Car si rien n'est fait, Asgard ne sera plus qu'une relique inutile. C'est pourquoi, j'ai accepté que Thor se marie. J'ai envoyé Frigga sur Terre car je voulais changer quelques lois d'Asgard. Mais sans que je ne le sache, le conseil à décider que j'ai fait mon temps et ils ont pris sur eux de me tuer. Par chance, j'y ai échappé, mais j'ai dû fuir comme tu le vois. Et je ne peux décemment pas te laisser à Jotunheim, tu es mon fils, et je t'ai envoyé là-bas par peur que le conseil ne s'en prenne à toi. Si je ne suis pas sur le trône, j'ai craint qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, je suis donc venu te chercher. »

Un peu circonspect, je reste muet. Cette situation est vraiment irréaliste. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois des véhicules noirs et des objets volants qu'ils appellent hélicoptères en approche. Nous règlerons ce problème plus tard, avec Mère, Thor et Jane, étant donné qu'elle est la future reine, elle a parfaitement le droit d'être au courant des exactions du conseil.

**Prochain chapitre retour sur Tony^^.**


End file.
